An Unexpected Love
by belladisordine
Summary: High school Senior Cassandra Davies finds herself back in Revolutionary War era America. What happens when she is captured by a certain blue-eyed British officer?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've tried to stay as true to the story as I could, but for creative purposes, some things have been changed. All characters found in this fic, aside from Cassandra Davies, Anna Rourke & Marc Collins belong to The Patriot Movie. This story is just for fun and entertainment purposes.

Cassandra Davies sat, head propped up on her elbow desperately trying to stay awake. Her American History Professor droned on in the same monotone voice he had used all year, but that combined with the gorgeous weather outside, was making her sleepy.

"Miss Davies" her teacher's voice cut through her daydreams, and she blinked once earning several snickers from her classmates.

"Hmmm" she asked looking thoroughly confused. "Did you ask me something?"

Professor Gumble sighed. "I asked you who was the most ruthless British Officer of the American Revolution. But if you're not going to pay attention….."

"Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoons" she answered stifling a yawn. "Also known as The Butcher".

"Very good Miss Davies" her teacher said with a nod. "Can you tell me perhaps where and how he was killed?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "He was killed in battle during the Battle of Cowpens" she answered without looking down at her book. "Killed by American militia leader Benjamin Martin during an altercation"

"Nicely done" Professor Gumble said with a nod clicking the button in his hand to bring the slideshow to the next frame. "And here he is ladies and gentlemen. The Bloody Butcher himself"

Professor Gumble droned on again, but Cassandra was no longer paying attention. Instead, she laid her head upon her arms and waited for the bell to ring signaling the end of another long day of classes. She had a number of things to do, a research paper on the American Revolution to complete, prom dress shopping with her best friend Anna Rourke, and she wanted to take her stallion, Apollo, out for a run before the predicted storms hit.

Cassandra was one of the first students out of the school and in the student parking lot when the day's classes were over. A senior in high school, she couldn't wait to be rid of the place. She stuck her key into the lock of her sporty black convertible and had her door open when she heard someone call her name.

"Cassie! Hey Cassandra!!" Cassandra looked over and saw her friend Anna running towards her. "Hi Anna" Cassandra waved before tossing her schoolbag and history book into the back seat. "Are you riding home with me?"

"No, I'm going to ride home with Marc actually" Anna said with a sheepish smile. Marc Collins was the captain of the football team, and had become taken with Anna during their junior year. "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight" she said tucking a lock of her curly blond hair behind her ears.

"Definitely" Cassandra agreed with a nod, although if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't much looking forward to it. She didn't have a date, and wasn't overly thrilled with the prospect of spending half of her prom sitting alone at the table. But she had promised Anna that she would go, and she was a woman of her word. "I'm just going to get home, and take Apollo out for a run first, it's been so long since he's gotten to do any real trail riding, and I know he misses it." Cassandra smiled at the prospect of riding, her father had taught her at a young age, and when he passed away, it was the one thing she could do that still made her feel close to him.

"I'll see you tonight" Cassandra said glancing up at the sky. Dark clouds were starting to roll in, and she really didn't want an outside shower. "I'll be at your house at five". Cassandra slid behind the wheel and started her car, glancing around once before pulling out of her usual spot and heading towards home.

Cassandra pulled her car up the long driveway of her home, and parked next to her mother's rose bushes. She inhaled deeply as she got out, enjoying the fragrance and the warm breeze on her skin. She took her time walking out to the barn where her horse was kept. "Hey boy" she called out grabbing some sugar cubes and her saddle from its hooks. "You wanna go for a run?" Cassandra walked over to the horses stall reaching her hand in to pet his head before she unlocked the gate and allowed him to come out to her. "Here you are" she said holding out one hand so he could take the sugar cubes while she ran her other hand down his flank. "Such a pretty boy you are" she crooned rubbing him affectionately. Cassandra saddled her horse, and set out the back gate into the lush green forest that ran behind the barn. She was so engrossed in being alone with her horse that she didn't notice the sky was darkening, nor did she hear the distant rumbles of thunder. In fact, she didn't notice anything but the greenness of the trees, and the sounds of the birds until the first fat rain drops began to fall on her. "Ah shit!" she exclaimed pulling on the reins to turn her horse around. "Better get back quick boy" she said looking up for the first time "It looks like its going to be a hell of a storm".

Cassandra dug her heels in the stirrups for support as she nudged Apollo into a gallop. The rain was coming down harder now, and the wind had picked up considerably. She was going to be drenched long before she ever made it back to the stables. Suddenly, the loud crack of thunder sounded nearby and the ground shook with the force of the lightning strike. Apollo reared back with a whine, knocking Cassandra backwards onto the ground. She fell, hitting her head hard enough to see blackness around the edges, but she struggled to her feet. "Apollo!" she cried out, but she did not see her horse. "Apollo where are you?!?!" Cassandra raised her hand to her eyes shielding them from the rain, but still she saw no sign of her horse. "Dammit Apollo" she mumbled to herself as she began making her way through the dense trees heading back towards home. Cassandra stomped down the trail, soaked to the bone, her teeth starting to chatter. Served her right for taking the horse out when she knew there was bad weather in the forecast she thought shaking her head bitterly.

Finally, up ahead, Cassandra saw a break in the trees. She picked up her pace slightly, hoping to see her horse in the paddock by the barn. The rain was coming down harder than ever, and the wind blew with enough force to push her sideways as she came out of the clearing and looked around the paddock. Cassandra cursed inwardly as she saw no sign of her horse outside. She ran into the barn as another loud crack of thunder shook the foundations. "Where was that bloody horse?" she muttered. It wasn't like him to get spooked so easily, and it was even less like him to take off on her. Cassandra peered into his stall, and was about to turn when she heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked.

"Hold it right there" a velvet voice said from behind her. "Now turn around, slowly, that's it."

Cassandra turned, and had the breath sucked right out of her, for she had found herself face to face with the Bloody Butcher himself. 'That's impossible" Cassandra thought as her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed in a heap on the cold barn floor.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest

Cassandra opened her eyes slowly. She was sore all over, with a dull, throbbing ache centered in the back of her head. She lay still for several moments playing back the last events that she remembered. She had been riding Apollo out in the woods behind her house when a storm came up. The horse had reared, knocking her off and she had hit her head. That explained the ache; she thought reaching back to touch the back of her head tenderly. Then she remembered walking back to the barn and having a gun drawn on her by – Cassandra bolted upright in bed immediately regretting it as her vision swam. Cassandra brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes, waiting for her world to settle again. 'How did she get in bed?' she wondered realizing for the first time that she was. Cassandra glanced around the room. 'Where was she?" this was certainly not any room in her house. Carefully, Cassandra lowered her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, happy when she only swayed slightly. She made her way to the door and opened it, peering out into the dark hallway.

"So you're awake" a quiet voice came from the end of the hallway. "Colonel Tavington will be glad to hear it." Cassandra took an involuntary step back as the man approached her. He was young, and dressed in the red uniform of a British Revolutionary soldier. "Colonel Tavington wishes you remain in your room until he has had the chance to speak with you" the man informed her. "I'll just go and fetch him now Miss, if you'll please close the door."

Cassandra stared at the man. 'I must be dreaming' she thought as the man smiled at her tentatively. "Please Miss; go back in your room. The Colonel will be with you in a moment". The man laid a firm, but gentle hand on her arm pushing her back into the room. Without thinking, Cassandra shut the door and went to stand by the window. It was still raining she noticed wondering again if her horse had made it back. She was startled by three loud knocks on the door, and the sound of it being opened. Cassandra turned as the man entered her room. She took two steps back in shock as she took in his Green and Red Uniform, a symbol of the British Green Dragoon cavalry unit. The man watched her, his piecing blue eyes betraying no emotion.

"Your name" he said briskly coming to stop just inches away from her.

"Cassandra" she said without thinking "Cassandra Davies"

"And what were you doing out in the woods alone Miss Davies?" the man asked watching her carefully for any trace that she was trying to deceive him.

"I was riding my horse" she began meeting his gaze without fear. "The storm spooked him and I was thrown off."

"And what were you doing alone?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I ride alone" she said the first edge of defiance coming into her voice. "Why do you care?"

"An American girl alone in the woods" he began moving his eyes from hers down her body "An American girl dressed as a man" his lip curled before he announced "You are a spy."

"A what?" Cassandra choked out a laugh. This dream was getting stranger and stranger. "I'm not spy. I live here!" she said glancing around the room and remembering with a start that she didn't.

"Oh really?" Colonel Tavington smiled at her, but it was a cruel smile of a predator that has just caught its unknowing prey. "The family that lived here was convicted of treason and hanged. Perhaps you should join them then" he said reaching out and grabbed her upper arm tightly. "But you said your name was Davies.. So you cannot have lived her could you?"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed, and she made to jerk her arm back, both angered and frightened when the man before her did not release his grip.

"Get off of me!" she hissed yanking on her arm again, stumbling backwards as the man released her.

Colonel Tavington glowered at her, arms crossed tightly across his chest. He did not take orders from a woman, and was furious with himself for releasing her. "Let's try this again shall we?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the defiant girl in front of him. "Who are you, and where were you heading?"

Cassandra took a deep breath, her mind spinning. She had to be dreaming, that was the only logical explanation. She met the Colonel's steely gaze with one of her own. As long as she was trapped in this dream, she might as well play into it.

"My name is Cassandra Davies, as I've told you" she said, crossing her own arms across her chest. "I've run away from home. I've been riding for several days, and I lost control of my horse in the woods by this property. I was looking for my horse, or a suitable replacement when you found me."

"And why were you doing that?" Colonel Tavington asked her raising on eyebrow as he contemplated her. She really was an attractive girl, even if she was an American.

"They were traitors to the crown" Cassandra said lowering her eyes as though she were ashamed. The truth of it wasn't that far off as Cassandra knew her ancestors had been American soldiers during the Revolutionary War, but she personally had seen the necessity of the war when she studied it in school.

"And your loyalties Miss Davies?" Tavington asked taking an involuntary step towards her.

"My loyalty is to my king and country sir. Where all good loyalties should lie. May I take my leave now Colonel?" she asked, still unable to meet his gaze. "I should like to get on my way as soon as possible."

"No, I don't think so Miss Davies" Tavington said watching her once more, "For although you claim not to be a spy, a man such as myself cannot take chances. You will remain here, with me, until such a time I as I can determine if you are telling the truth. For now, you will find suitable clothing in the closet to your left, and dinner will be served within the hour. Ask the officer posted outside your door to bring you down when you are ready. I'll see you shortly… Miss Davies."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With The Enemy

Cassandra ran a hand down her front smoothing the blue satin material out. She wandered over to the vanity and picked up the silver hairbrush that was sitting there, running it through her tangled brown hair, brushing it to a shine, before she reached back and pulled it quickly into a braid. Cassandra studied herself in the mirror for a moment, surprised that the look of the 1700's should suit her so well. Crossing back to the door, she opened it, stepping hesitantly into the hallway.

"Ahh! Miss Davies! Are you ready to be taken to dinner?" the voice of the soldier came from the darkness to her left, and Cassanrda nodded. "Colonel Tavington told me that you would accompany me" she said softly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "And so I shall" the man replied coming up to her and offering his arm. "I am Captain John Wilkins Miss Davies" he said as she took his offered arm. "And if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask".

Cassandra couldn't help but stare in awe as she made her way down to the dining area. The house looked so different; she could scarcely believe it was the same she would live in.

As Cassandra entered the dining area, a faint blush creped across her cheeks when she saw Colonel Tavington and another, older, man seated together as though they were waiting on her. Both men rose as she entered, but Tavington came to stand in front of her, and after bowing slightly at the waist, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles, the barest hint of skin on skin.

"Hello Colonel" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Good evening Miss Davies" he replied in his cool, indifferent voice.

"Ah Colonel, so this is the young woman you were telling me about" Cassandra's eyes flicked over to the other man, still standing by his place at the table.

"Yes, Lord General" Tavington replied, turning, so that he was now standing beside Cassandra.

"Lord General Cornwallis, this is Cassandra Davies" he said with an inclination of his head.

"Pleased to meet you Lord General" Cassandra said softly, curtseying.

"The pleasure I'm sure" Cornwallis replied, coming over to stand in front of her, an appraising look in his eye as he too took hold of her hand and kissed it, "is mine". "Shall we eat then?" he asked, his eyes turning back to the grand table in front of them.

Cassandra smiled, momentarily taken aback, as Colonel Tavington offered his arm to her. He was different, Cassandra mused, when he wasn't so guarded. Cassandra took his arm, and allowed him to lead her to the table, smiling and inclining her head, as he pulled a chair out for her.

Dinner passed without much conversation, which suited Cassandra just fine. She was still adjusting to the fact that she seemed to be lost in a very strange dream. Idly, she scooted the remainder of her food around her plate, when her reverie was interrupted by Cornwallis' comment to the Colonel.

"Still haven't found your ghost yet?" he asked, the speculation clear in his voice.

"Not yet, Lord General" Tavington replied quickly, "But we receive new information almost daily. Its only a matter of time".

"See that you put an end to this nonsense quickly Tavington. I will not have my men bested by a bedtime story. The man insults me! First he raids the supply wagons, and then he steals my memoirs, my dogs! Not to mention the countless other things that were of a non-military nature the man has managed to steal from me!"

Cassandra's eyebrows rose slightly as she took a sip of water. So, they still weren't aware of who the 'ghost' was then? That was interesting to know. She of course, knew the ghost was really Benjamin Martin, but she wasn't about to tell either of them that.

"Of course, Lord General" came Tavington's clipped reply, "The man is a savage, what did you expect?"

At this, Cassandra choked on her water, and immediately covered it with a cough. Who was he to call Benjamin Martin a savage? Cassandra knew all about him, the Bloody Butcher of South Carolina.

"Something wrong Miss Davies?" Tavington asked her, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No" she managed to sputter. "Nothing Colonel Tavington"

"Perhaps" General Cornwallis said in an almost thoughtful voice, "We should discuss something else? Something more suited to the company of a young woman?" Although, his voice was soothing, Cassandra plainly understood the look he gave the Colonel, he didn't trust her either.

Colonel Tavington nodded once, before turning his eyes to his dinner plate, and the glass of brandy sitting before him. He had just brought the glass to his lips when Cornwallis spoke again, this time directly to Cassandra;

"There is to be a ball, here tomorrow night Miss Davies" he said, giving her a welcoming smile. "I am expecting several friends and associates to be here, and I would be honored if you would accompany Colonel Tavington"

Now it was the Colonel's turn to choke, he turned his head, and gave his commander a wide eyed stare, that Cassandra was certain was copied onto her face perfectly. Her?!?! Accompany the Butcher to a ball!?!? He had to be kidding!

"Lord General" Tavington began, "I don't think, I mean to say, it would be highly inappropriate for a man such as myself to be – "

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Cornwallis waved a hand. "I will hear no more on the subject Colonel. I will expect you and Miss Davies out on the front lawn tomorrow night! Is that understood?"

"Perfectly My Lord" Tavington replied through clenched teeth.

Later that night, Cassandra stood by the window in her room, looking out over the sprawling lawn, and she sighed. She watched, by the light of the moon, Colonel Tavington stalk across the lawns to where some of his men sat. She watched him speak briefly with them, before he turned his head and looked up at the house. Looked it seemed, directly at her. Cassandra shrank back from the window, and walked to the bed, where she sat, thinking of the things that had transpired that day. Had it really only been a day? Sinking back into the feather pillows, Cassandra contemplated her situation. Held against her will in a house that was both familiar and unfamiliar. Somehow, whether by dream or freak of nature, transported back in time, and now scheduled, again by no choice of her own, to attend a ball with the most ruthless of killers during the Revolutionary period. Cassandra sighed, and closed her eyes, her last conscious thought being that of the man with the ice blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Afternoon Conversation

Cassandra wandered across the grounds, watching as preparations for the ball were made. There were more people milling about than usual, and Cassandra was glad for the noise. It had been so quiet, she had had trouble sleeping. Taking a book with her, she walked out towards the stream, and sat on a fallen tree to read. Cassandra soon became so caught up in the story, she didn't notice Colonel Tavington approaching until stood directly in front of her.

"Good afternoon Colonel" Cassandra said with a hesitant smile.

"Good afternoon Miss Davies" Tavington replied, with another of his slight bows. "Am I correct in assuming that you have not forgotten our… engagement tonight?"

"You are correct" Cassandra said with a sigh. "Although you and I both know you wish that I would"

Tavington studied her for a moment, obviously perplexed by her reaction. "I'm not sure I understand" he said finally before inclining his head to the tree on which she sat, "May I?" he asked catching her off guard.

"Of course!" she said with a slight laugh, as she closed her book, and turned to give him her undivided attention.

"What did you mean by your statement? Do you think I do not wish your company tonight?" Colonel Tavington asked looking almost thoughtful as he studied her.

"Well yeah" Cassandra said, running a hand through her dark hair. "You looked less than pleased last night when you were ordered to take me to the ball"

Colonel Tavington's eyes flashed for a moment, but the emotion, if that is what it was, was gone before Cassandra could be certain it was there. He watched Cassandra wearily for a moment before he finally responded,

"I simply don't think a man such as myself should be seen in the company of a suspected spy" he said finally.

"Oh, we're back to that are we?" Cassandra snapped, her temper flaring. "What will it take to convince you that we're on the same side?" _sort of. _

Colonel Tavington's eyebrows winged up at her waspish response. _Forget it_ he told himself._ Silly American girl. _

"Have you no idea of the… talk …. That will be had when we appear together? For both our sakes, I wish General Cornwallis had ordered you to remain in your room instead"

Cassandra actually laughed at that. "And do you really think I would listen Colonel? There is so little here for me to do it seems, do you honestly think I would miss an opportunity to get out and interact with people?"

"You would if you were so ordered" Tavington replied curtly, causing another bubble of laughter to escape Cassandra's lips.

"Yeah ok" she said shaking her head. "You can believe that if you want"

Tavington watched the girl, at a loss. She was an insufferable, arrogant, _beautiful_, young thing. And he seemed to unnerve her every bit as much as she did him. Trying to change the subject, Tavington cleared his throat.

"What were you doing out here Miss Davies?" he asked as cordially as he was able.

"Reading" Cassandra held up the book. "Obviously"

Tavington bit back the remark on the end of his tongue. Who did she think she was to talk to him like that? He did not take sass from his men, he certainly was not going to take it from this woman.

"I wasn't aware that you could read Miss Davies" he replied, a small smirk on his face, as her eyes widened, a lovely red blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You are impossible!" she all but screeched at him. "Why did you come out here then? I've told you, I'm going tonight, with you as I've been so ordered" she threw the words back in his face. "Now go away!"

Tavington stood, but continued to stand there, watching her with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

"So you can read, and you ride. Any other hidden talents Miss Davies?" he asked suppressing a smile when she glared up at him.

"I can write. I write all the time." she spat before the light blush returned to her cheeks. "Or I did… when I was home….." she trailed off, her eyes turning thoughtful.

"And what did you write?" Colonel Tavington asked her, seeming genuinely interested.

"I kept a diary" she said softly, unable to meet his gaze. "A sort of chronicle of my life I suppose you could say" she sighed and bit her lower lip. "But the book is long gone by now" she added to herself.

Colonel Tavington studied the girl for a moment in silence. She looked so sad there, for just that fragment of time, that he felt something stir inside of him. A sort of pity he supposed, that the girl should have lost her family because of her loyalty to the crown. Cassandra looked up at him for a moment, and was surprised to see him watching her.

"Is there something else you wanted Colonel?" she asked, her words coming out a bit harsher than she had intended.

"No, I suppose not Miss Davies" Tavington replied softly. "I'll take my leave now, and I will see you tonight, eight o'clock Miss Davies" he said with a hint of what might have been a smile. "Don't be late".


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

Cassandra crept down the staircase, her stomach in knots, although she wasn't certain why. Was she nervous about spending the evening with the standoffish and self-righteous Colonel? Not really. Was she nervous that he would stand her up? Cassandra paused, as she considered this. _What has gotten into you? _She mentally scolded herself. They were no good for each other, in fact, Cassandra was quite certain there had never been two people more wrong for each other than she and Colonel Tavington. So why did she keep finding herself thinking about him even when he was driving her mad?

Cassandra reached the doors, and stepped out into the light breeze, inhaling the sweet scents around her. Walking across the short space to the second set of stairs, Cassandra's heart skipped a beat as she saw Colonel Tavington waiting for her.

"Good evening Miss Davies" he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Good evening Colonel" she responded taking his hand, and offering him a smile.

Cassandra tried to ignore the butterflies as he first kissed her hand, and then tucked it through his arm, and set out across the lawns. He was right; she saw now, almost every eye was on them. No doubt wondering who she was, and what made her so special that she earned a place on the Colonel's arm.

"Quite the party" Cassandra observed, as they made their way down to where several couples were twirling around a makeshift dance floor.

"Indeed" Colonel Tavington replied without looking at her. His attention was drawn to the supply ships which had at last, come in. He should be down there overseeing the supplies being brought in, not here, forced to make small talk with his hostage.

"Ah! Tavington! Miss Davies!"

Cassandra's head turned at the sound of her name being called, and was surprised to see General Cornwallis making his way towards them.

"Good evening General" she said automatically lowering into a curtsey.

"Good evening my dear" Cornwallis said with a smile, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "And might I add you're looking quite lovely tonight"

Cassandra blushed, "That you my Lord" she replied averting her gaze.

"I wonder, Miss Davies, if I may steal the Colonel for a word. I promise to return him to you in short order" Cornwallis said with a wink.

"Of course My Lord" she replied, as Tavington somewhat reluctantly, released her arm. _Take your time._

Cassandra walked away from the dance floor, and over towards the water, where she could see the supply ship being unloaded. She considered, briefly, how hard it would be to convince the un-loaders to take her back to the ship with them. Then she could be free of this place – free of him. But even as she thought it through, she quickly dismissed it. If she were being honest with herself, she didn't want to be anywhere else. At least she felt safe here, even if she was constantly regarded as a spy.

"Hello lass", the voice in her ear made Cassandra jump. She spun around and found herself face to face with one of Tavington's Lieutenants.

"Oh!" she said, her hand fluttering to her heart, "You gave me a scare Lieutenant, I didn't hear you approaching!"

Cassandra looked and realized she had wandered quite a ways away from the party goers.

"He's busy Little Traitor" the man said suddenly, causing Cassandra's eyes to fall back on him.

"What did you say?" she hissed between her teeth.

"I said" the man replied, smiling in a way that made Cassandra's blood turn to ice, "that the Colonel is busy. Too busy I'd say, for the likes of you."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the man.

"Little traitor did you call me?" she said, lowering her voice. "Jealous Lieutenant? That I am here on the arm of the Colonel? At the request of the Lord General himself?"

The Lieutenant laughed once before spitting on the ground near Cassandra's feet. "As if I would have someone like you on my arm. Filthy little traitor is what you are. The Colonel may be blinded by your…" his eyes swept down her body, "charms. But I see right through you"

The man took a step closer to Cassandra, "And sooner or later, so will the Colonel. And then little traitor, your day will come".

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, to defend herself against what this man was saying, but she was stopped by the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"There you are Miss Davies", the cold, velvet voice of Colonel Tavington was a welcome relief from the man she was currently trapped with. "I thought I had lost you" Tavington continued coming to stand beside her.

"Hardly" Cassandra said with a laugh, "I was just wandering about, when your Lieutenant stopped me" she said shooting a dark look in his direction.

Tavington raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze on the Lieutenant standing before them.

"Saw her wandering was all" the Lieutenant said studying his shoes. "Didn't want her wandering off"

"Well now, she's back with me, and I assure you, she'll not wander far from my side again" Tavington said, his voice taking on an edge of command. Tavington stared at the Lieutenant, until with a huff, the Lieutenant turned his back and stalked back the way he had came.

"I'm sorry" Tavington said immediately. "But we had pressing matters to discuss. I'm to ride at dawn"

Cassandra simply nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Will you be gone long?" she asked before she could help herself.

"No" he answered sounding puzzled. "We have a supply wagon en route; my men and I are to go and make certain it is not intercepted"

Cassandra simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak as Tavington once again offered her his arm, and began leading her back towards the festivities.

Every now and then, out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra caught sight of the Colonel watching her. As they neared the make shift dance floor, he pulled her arm gently,

"Would you care to dance?" he asked rather stiffly.

"Are you asking me because you want to? Or were you ordered to?" she asked her eyes looking at him with a puzzled expression. Tavington didn't seem to like her much, why was he suddenly trying to play nice?

"I want to" he said, the barest hints of a smile ghosting the corners of his mouth.

"Then I'd love to" Cassandra replied, her return smile was dazzling.

Tavington lead Cassandra onto the dance floor, one hand resting on the small of her back, while the other held her hand near his heart. Cassandra couldn't take her eyes off of his as they twirled around the dance floor. She was surprised at the way he moved, graceful as a dancer. Cassandra felt something changing in her, it was almost tangible. Was she? Could she actually be developing feelings for him? That was absurd! So then why did she keep her gaze even on his, while wishing he would lower his mouth to hers? Why did she find that she liked the way he held her, the way she seemed to fit into his arms as though they were made especially for her? Cassandra sighed, and although it was not an unhappy sound, it drew Tavington's attention nonetheless.

"Everything ok Miss Davies?" he asked as they twirled farther out from the other dancers.

"Yes" she said softly. "But please, Colonel, call me Cassandra"

"Alright…Cassandra" Tavington replied immediately, smiling, truly smiling as he said her name.

"Is there something on your mind Colonel?" Cassandra asked, suddenly worried about him and his upcoming ride.

"A little bit" he replied honestly.

"About?" she pressed

"A lot of things" he said before shaking his head. "I'm being vague, I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it… I was just wondering Miss Davies, Cassandra" he corrected himself.

"Yes Colonel?"

"May I have your permission to kiss you?"

Cassandra's breath caught in her throat. Had she heard him correctly? Cassandra blinked at him, before a smile appeared and she nodded.

"Yes" she whispered rising up on her tiptoes even as he lowered his head to hers. His lips were soft, gentle even, as they pressed against hers. Time seemed to have stopped, in that instant it was just the two of them, lost on the brink of something more.

Some dancers stopped to stare, others began to whisper loudly, but neither of them noticed. All that mattered was the two of them, their lips joined, their hearts beating wildly, both of them lost in the passion of the moment when they both finally lowered their guard.

When the ship exploded behind them, neither of them so much as flinched, in that instant, they were both too far gone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Several days after the ball, Cassandra was more on edge than ever. After sharing a kiss with the usually closed off Colonel, Cassandra had been expecting things to be different… but they weren't. He was still infuriatingly polite and closed off to her, preferring not to speak to her whenever possible, even going as far as to eat with the other soldiers rather than dine in the house and risk having to face her. It unnerved her that they could share something like that, and not be at least on friendlier terms.

Cassandra huffed out a breath, and wandered out to the barns, not bothering to glance over to where some of the younger soldiers were training. She heard his voice every so often, ringing out a command over the clash of steel, but if he wasn't going to speak to her, well then, two could play at that game. Standing in the shadow of the barn, running her hand over the neck of a large, chestnut stallion, Cassandra closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift. How could she be so stupid? How could she allow a man like Colonel Tavington to mess up her emotions in this way? She had known from the start that nothing could ever come of them – they were just too different. And yet, there was still that part of her that hoped, that wished, there could be.

Cassandra jumped slightly when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway behind her. Resigned, she didn't even bother to turn around, but continued to stand where she was, her back to whoever had entered.

"I'm sorry" Colonel Tavington's voice rang out. "I didn't mean to startle you Miss Davies"

Cassandra sighed, and turned slowly to face him, annoyed that he had resumed calling her 'Miss Davies'.

"Don't worry about it Colonel" she said forcing a smile. "I was daydreaming and I didn't hear you come in…. are you heading out?" she inquired before she could stop herself.

"No" he said softly taking a step towards her. "I was looking for you....." Colonel Tavington trailed off and coughed, clearly embarrassed to be in the same room with her.

"Looking for me?" she repeated, as she sat down on a bale of hay, unable to hide her surprise. "Whatever for?"

"I've brought you something" Tavington looked at Cassandra, his blue eyes unreadable.

"Brought me something?" Cassandra repeated looking slightly surprised.

Instead of responding, Tavington crossed the barn, and thrust something at her suddenly. It was a square shaped object wrapped in heavy brown paper. Cassandra raised an eyebrow slightly as she took the gift, placing it in her lap and gently removing the wrapping. Inside lay a tightly bound leather book. Cassandra looked at Tavington curiously as she lifted the book and opened it. Inside, the pages were blank, and it took her a moment to realize what he had given you.

"You brought me a diary?" she asked, a small, pleased smile appearing on her face as she looked at it.

"I did, yes' he responded without looking at her. "You seemed …… bothered, by the fact that yours was gone, and seeing as how you're being forced to stay here, I thought……"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Cassandra jumped from her seat and threw her arms around his neck unable to restrain her pleasure.

"Thank you!" she breathed excitedly.

"Then, am I to assume you like it?" he asked tentatively patting her on the back.

"I LOVE it! Thank you! It was very thoughtful of you Colonel". Cassandra rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist more securely. 'How much longer' she mused 'could they continue to walk along the edge of the knife before one of them slipped and fell?'

Tavington stood there, arms loosely wrapped around Cassandra, completely out of his element. He had, from time to time, enjoyed the company of a woman, but never before had he met someone that he couldn't predict. This young woman had gotten under his skin in many ways, she seemed to haunt his every thought, and worse, she often followed him into his dreams as well. Those were the worst, his dreams, for in them there was nothing between them. It was just the two of them, together………


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Boy was I ever so surprised when William gifted me with you. It seems a lifetime ago since I last had a place to record my thoughts. Life here is much…. different than I expected. When I first resigned myself to being stuck here, I didn't think I would be able to handle it, but now, I'm not sure I would want to be anywhere else. The Lord General is so kind to me, we often take walks around the property when there is nothing going on, and I seem to have gotten to know him much better than I would assume most of his soldiers do. He sometimes asks me about my plans for the future, what I'm going to do when the war is over, and to that, I can't give him an answer. I suppose if I am unable to find a way back home, I will have to do something, but I don't know what. Sometimes, he asks me about my relationships with his soldiers, whether any of them has caught my eye. I think he hopes I'll marry one. Whenever he does, I have to laugh. There is only one man that has caught my eye. Too bad he doesn't realize it. _


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the lovely people that have given me reviews. This story has taken on a life of its own, and I'm just as on edge as you are to see what happens next!

The days passed, one seeming to melt into the other, and still they walked the thin line between two people thrust together by war, and something more. Cassandra was becoming more uneasy as the days passed, she knew their time together was limited, and she didn't want to waste one minute of what little time they had left. When she awoke that morning, it was to the sound of thunder in the distance. Cassandra lay in bed for several minutes, listening to the rain pelt the windows, trying to talk herself out of what she knew was inevitable. Today would be the day that she would go and speak to the Colonel. What was more, today would be the day she would make him listen.

Cassandra dressed in a hurry, not bothering to do anything more with her hair after a few quick brushes than pull it up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Cassandra strode from her room and down the hall, walking with a purpose. Reaching the first floor, Cassandra made her way to the back of the house, hoping she would be able to see if he were outside with his men, although, given the nasty weather outside, she very much doubted it.

Impatient now, Cassandra tapped her fingers against her thigh as she looked outside. There were several men milling about, but she did not see him. 'Of course not' she mused, 'that would make this too easy".

Cassandra started to turn from the window when a flash of color made her stop and look back. Her heart began to hammer as she spotted him standing in the doorway of the barn. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared back towards the house. Cassandra couldn't tell through the rain, but it looked like he was watching her. Taking a deep breath, Cassandra crossed to the back door and flung it open, steeling herself as she walked into the heavy rain. Cassandra walked briskly towards him, noting the exact moment he realized she was heading for him in the way he dropped his hands from his chest, choosing instead to fold them behind his back.

"A bit nasty out today for a stroll don't you think Miss Davies?" he asked as she approached him, water running down her face.

"A bit Colonel" she conceded as she stepped towards him, mildly annoyed when he took a slight step back from her.

"Running away again Colonel?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hardly Miss Davies" he said in the same unreadable tone he used when they had first met.

"Then why are you moving away from me?"

Colonel Tavington shrugged, and keeping his eyes on hers, took a step towards her, putting him a bit closer to her than she expected.

"Is that better?" he inquired, a hint of what might have been a smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

"Yes, thank you" she replied haughtily as she wiped the water from her eyes. "I wish to speak to you Colonel, and it is not a conversation that I wish to have standing on opposite sides of the barn"

"Very well Miss Davies" Tavington replied gesturing to her with one hand. "Here I am, and there you are, so why don't you tell me what is on your mind?"

"I want to know what you think of me William" Cassandra said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at him in a way that showed him she would not take him walking away for an answer.

"I am very….. unsure of you" William said at last, tilting his head to the side and studying her as she watched him.

"Unsure of me?" she repeated watching him carefully.

"Yes… you are unlike anyone I've ever met. I never know what to expect from you…."

Cassandra smiled in spite of herself. So he was every bit as unsure of her and she was of him. That at least put them on even ground.

"So you're unsure of me, but ….. do you like me William?" she pressed watching with mild surprise as his eyebrows drew together at her question.

"I certainly enjoy your company Miss Davies" he said with a slight inclination of his head.

"That isn't what I meant William" Cassandra said softly, taking another step towards him so that they were practically touching.

When he did not respond, only continue to stand there watching her with a mild amusement, Cassandra ran a hand down his arm and tried again.

"What I wanted to know is…. Do you have feelings for me?" she asked hesitantly. "Sometimes… it seems as though you do" she added watching his eyes carefully.

"You're a beautiful girl" he said quickly.

"That isn't what I asked"

Tavington sighed, it was just as he had suspected, she was not going to let him off the hook easily. But how could he tell her what he was feeling? She was an American... he was a soldier with a duty to his country. They could never be... and yet......

"You're a beautiful girl" he repeated bringing one hand up and stroking her face from hairline to chin. "And certainly, I enjoy being around you. You present a … challenge… to me. One I'm not sure I understand. But ….. Miss Davies… Cassandra…" he took another deep breath. "There can never be anything between us. Not in the way that you are thinking. Not now. I am a British Officer, in the middle of a war. I cannot afford the luxury of attempting a relationship with you. I'm sorry Cassandra… I…."

Tavington did not finish his thought, he didn't have to, Cassandra had watched him as he spoke to her, her eyes searching his even as they filled with tears she didn't bother to hide. Tavington cursed himself and reached for her, but she pulled away and turned from him, running back through the rain without a backwards glance.

'What have you done?' he thought to himself as he watched her go. 'Why didn't you tell her the truth?'


	9. Chapter 9: Over Before It Began

Tavington was in an even fouler mood than usual. His conversation with Cassandra that morning had left him on edge, and as a result, he pushed his men harder in the days training than was necessary. As he made his way past them an hour later, he overheard Lieutenant Thomas whispering to another soldier. Normally, he would have ignored them, but the fact that he distinctly heard Cassandra's name mixed with own, gave him cause to stop.

Giving the Lieutenant an icy glare, Tavington crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you've nothing better to do than stand here and gossip, then maybe another hour's training will do you some good"

"You see?" Lieutenant Thomas said to the other man, not bothering to look away from the Colonel's steely gaze. "She's got to be the only woman that ever turned him down"

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?" Tavington spat, his irritation mounting.

"I saw you talking with your….. guest… this morning Colonel" the Lieutenant said with a shrug. "And seeing as how you've been in a right foul mood since, I can only imagine she told you of her feelings for your Captain. It must be a hard hit to the ego, a man such as yourself unable to capture the affections of the woman he has his eye on"

Tavington raised an eyebrow at his Lieutenant. Who did he think he was speaking to him like that?

"I will have you know Lieutenant, that I do not, and have never had feelings for Miss Davies. And as for your assumption that she harbors feelings for Captain Wilkins, I can tell you, she most certainly does not"

"That isn't what she said Colonel. I know for a fact that she is in love with Captain Wilkins. I heard her telling The Lord General yesterday."

"Oh did she now?" Tavington asked, feeling the anger rising within him.

"Yes Colnel. I heard her telling Lord General Cornwallis with my own ears. The two of them are quite friendly you know"

"Thank you for this information Lieutenant. Rest assured I will be dealing with it now"

Marching over to where she stood watching him, Tavington seized her roughly by the arms, not noticing the look of fear and pain that flashed into her eyes. "I will not be played for a fool!" he hissed at her. "I may have been blinded at first, but I see you for what you are now Cassandra Davies!"

Cassandra took a step back, holding back her tears. She would not cry in front of him again. She would not let him see how deeply his words cut her.

"William I – "

"Silence! I am done with you. I want you to leave this place. It is what you wanted all along isn't it? Leave here Cassandra. And do not come back"

Turning on his heel, William left her standing there, satisfied when he heard Lieutenant Thomas ask her where she was going. William did not turn as he heard the gates open, knowing that if he were to watch her leave, he would lose the respect of his men when he turned and begged her to stay.

Tavington marched towards the house, coming to a sudden halt when he saw the Lord General standing on the porch.

"My Lord" he said at once, bowing slightly.

"Colonel" Cornwallis responded, unable to hide his surprise. "Where is our guest going?"

"Wherever she was heading when I captured her in the first place I would suppose"

General Cornwallis said nothing, only inclined his head slightly as one eyebrow rose. He was fully aware of the mutual feelings between his most trusted Colonel and the American girl.

"I must say Colonel, I'm surprised at you"

"My Lord?"

"You seemed……. Set….. on her staying here, and yet now, you just let her leave?"

"It has come to my attention that she has captured the affection of one of my men" Tavington replied shortly. "I will not have my soldiers preoccupied by a woman"

"I was unaware that Miss Davies had a relationship with any of your men" Cornwallis responded with a hint of a smile, "In all my talks with her, she never mentioned one of your men"

Tavington barely managed to keep the surprised look off his face at Cornwallis' words. He knew Cassandra had told the Lord General about her affections.

"She kept the secret well guarded then My Lord" Tavington said casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure she had indeed followed his order to leave. "Had it not been for Lieutenant Thomas, I would have been unaware myself"

"And what was it that Lieutenant Thomas you Colonel?" Cornwallis asked, curious in spite of himself.

"That he overheard Cassandra telling you yesterday My Lord, that she had developed rather strong feelings for Captain Wilkins"

"Don't be stupid Tavington" Cornwallis said with a hearty laugh and a wave of his hand. "She wasn't talking about Wilkins… Colonel, she's in love with you"


	10. Chapter 10: Little Traitor

Cassandra tore through the woods, desperate to get away. Her heart had broken; he had turned his back on her. It was silly of her to think that they could be together, knowing what he was. Cassandra's skirts tore as they became entangled in the briers, and thorn bushes, and a low branch whipped her face, bloodying her cheek. This was pain she could take, could understand. Where had they gone wrong?

Blinded by her tears, Cassandra tripped the uneven ground, and skidded across the underbrush. She sat up quickly, brushing as much of the dirt off of herself as she could manage. When she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, she quickly tried to conceal herself behind a bush.

"Well…well..well… look at who we have here" the voice issuing from the man made Cassandra's blood run cold. She recognized the voice, it was one of the British soldiers under Tavington's command. The man she had met only once before, at the Ball that seemed a lifetime ago now. "Running away at last are you, little traitor?" he asked, his cold voice full of malice.

Cassandra stared up at the man, her bloody and dirt stained face defiant. "I am not a traitor as you very well know sir!" she said with all the strength she could muster. "And I'm not running away… I was…. Sent away" Cassandra lowered her eyes in embarrassment as her voice broke on the last bit.

"Ahh, so the Colonel's finally come to his senses and done away with you has he?" he man asked, his eyes taking on a new glint. "Pity, you were a pretty thing, even for an American. A pity too, that I must do away with you, for one can never take chances. You know too much my dear… but I wonder" the soldier reached down and ran a hand down Cassandra's face, as he seemed to consider her for a moment.

Cassandra tried to back away, her heart beating as fast as a freight train. The man was scaring her, and she had no weapon with which to defend herself. Cassandra let out a cry of pain as the man grabbed her roughly by the hair and yanked her up and to him.

"I may have some use for you after all" he mused, close enough now for Cassandra to smell the whiskey on his breath. The man pressed his lips to hers, and struggle as she did, Cassandra could not break his grip on her. After a moment, the man pulled away, his face turning violent as he backhanded Cassandra back to the ground. Dropping down in front of her, the man grabbed his boot dagger and stabbed it into Cassandra's skirts, and with a ferocious yank, ripped her skirts from the knee down. Cassandra kicked and clawed at the man as he removed his sword from its sheath, leaning it against a tree before he forced his way between her legs and on top of her, effectively pinning her beneath him, as his hands began to grope her breasts through the material.

"I shall have you little traitor" he whispered into her ear "Before I kill you"

Cassandra fought harder than before, she had no doubt left that this man meant to kill her, but not before it seemed that he would use her. "HELP!" she screamed as loudly as she could. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

The man slapped Cassandra hard in the face again before clamping his hand over her mouth. "There is no one to help you now little traitor" he said laughing in her face.

_William _Cassandra thought turning her head and closing her eyes tightly, _William, please help me. _


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Hero

Colonel Tavington rode hard south, cursing himself a fool. What did it matter if Cassandra had run off? It was probably for the best, for the both of them. He didn't need this girl…. This American… getting under his skin this way. So why was he riding to find her as though his life depended on it?

He had ridden for miles, his blue eyes scanning the woods to the left and right of him, searching for any sign of the girl. How far could she have gotten? Had he even gone the right way? Tavington pulled on the reigns, and was about to lead his horse back the way they'd come when he heard the distinctive sound of Cassandra's voice somewhere just ahead of him.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

Tavington spurred his horse forward, his heart catching in his throat. What trouble had she found herself in now? He rode a few feet forward before dismounting from his horse, and taking off at a sprint in the direction he had thought he heard her screams issue from.

There – a noise coming from his left – Tavington turned, and stopped short at the scene before him. Cassandra, bruised and bleeding, pinned to the ground by one of his Lieutenants.

"Lieutenant!" Tavington said, his voice cold, hiding any trace of surprise or disgust perfectly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Cassandra's heart leaped, and fresh tears fell from her eyes as she heard his voice. William had not left her! He had come for her after all!

"William" she cried out unable to conceal the joy she felt at hearing his voice.

"Tis none of your concern Colonel" the Lieutenant spat at him, murder in his eyes at being thwarted in his attempt to rape the still struggling girl. "You've done with her! She told me so herself!"

Tavington raised an eyebrow, "Is that so Lieutenant?" he asked mildly. "Well then, apparently she's a liar as well as a traitor, for I've told her no such thing. Now kindly take your filthy hands off my property, and return her to me"

Cassandra's temper flared as the man grudgingly rolled off of her, and stood up, dusting off the knees of his trousers. She rolled, and managed to prop herself up using her elbows and knees before gaining her feet and turning to face Tavington. The man that had been both her savior and her demon.

"I am NOT your property Colonel" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the men before her.

The Lieutenant smiled triumphantly at Tavington, "You see! She doesn't belong to you! She will serve her purpose with me, and then I'll do my duty and dispose of the traitor"

Anger flashed in Tavington's eyes. Stupid girl. Didn't she see that he was trying to save her? Didn't she see what she meant to him?

Tavington took a step forward and grabbed Cassandra roughly by the arm. "You are mine" he whispered fiercely, his velvet voice barely above a whisper.

From behind Tavington, Cassandra caught movement, and realized the Lieutenant still had his dagger in his hands, a dagger he was aiming to thrust into Tavington's back. Without pausing to think, Cassandra snatched the man's own sword from where he had discarded it on the ground, and plunged it as deep as she could into the man's abdomen. The man stopped short, pain and surprise evident on his face before he dropped to his knees and fell to the ground dead.

With a gasp of surprise that she could have done such a thing, Cassandra buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Surprised, but pleased, when she felt Tavington's strong arms come around her, pulling her gently against his chest.

"Thank you" he murmured into her hair. "You just saved my life".


	12. Chapter 12: Everything Changes

The ride back to the Manor house was a slow one. Cassandra rode in front of William, leaning back into his chest. One of his hands held the reigns tightly; the other was wrapped around her waist, securing her to him. Something had changed between them, it was almost tangible, but whether it would be for better or for worse, Cassandra was uncertain. She remembered what he had told her, he was a soldier first, and so long as he was in this war, there could be nothing between them. And still she hoped.

"Are you certain he didn't hurt you?" William's voice in her ear was soft, and Cassandra smiled to herself.

"No William, I am fine. Because of you"

Cassandra sighed, and leaned her head back against him, frowning slightly when she felt him stiffen behind her.

"It is because of me that you were in this situation. I never should have sent you away"

"William, don't. You were there for me when I needed you. I won't forget that"

Cassandra closed her eyes and waited for his response, but when none came after a moment, she felt herself begin to drift off. Cassandra shifted her head slightly so that she could hear his steady heartbeat beneath his jacket, and was almost completely asleep when she heard him say softly, "This changes everything"

Cassandra said nothing, but couldn't keep the small smile from her lips. He had feelings for her as well. He may not be able to say it to her, not yet, but she knew now that he would…. In time.

* * *

It was nearing twilight by the time they reached the Manor house, and Cassandra had not stirred in quite awhile. Tavington did not relax once during the ride, he was, as always, on the alert for any sign of danger. Mentally playing the scene back in his head, Tavington realized for the first time, just how close he had come to losing her, and just how much she had come to mean to him. As the gates were opened, and he and his horse ushered into the estate, Tavington was aware of the eyes upon them. 'What a sight they must be' he mused, with her bruised and bloody, her dress torn, and her hair matted. Tavington tightened his grip on her as some of his men rushed forward, just the thought of letting her go for that brief second so he too could dismount, seemed almost unbearable. Tavington spotted Wilkins nearest to him, and he nodded to him, shifting so that Wilkins would be able to get a better grip on Cassandra. The moment he did so however, Cassandra began to stir, reaching instinctively for his hand.

"What's the matter?" she murmured still half asleep.

"Nothing Cassandra darling, all is well. We're home now, and we just need to get you down, and into the house so that the doctor can have a look at you."

"I don't want a doctor, don't like doctors" came the slurred reply as she squeezed his hand. "Don't make me go"

"Cassandra love" Tavington said softly squeezing her hand in reassurance as he gently kissed her bruised cheek. "You've had quite the adventure today. You must see a doctor. Please… for me?" he pleaded softly.

"Ok" she whispered turning her head, her eyes still half closed as she smiled at him. "For you"

* * *

"Colonel!" The sharp tone of command had Colonel Tavington pausing as he turned to make yet another pass down the hallway outside of Cassandra's door. The doctor had come quickly, but he had been in with her for over an hour, and Tavington was becoming worried.

"Yes Lord General?" Tavington asked striding over to where the Lord General was standing having just out of Cassandra's room.

"She'll be fine" Cornwallis replied with a faint smile. "Thanks to you"

"She was injured because of me Lord General" Tavington replied curtly, casting a worried look towards the door.

"She would have been worse off if not for you" Cornwallis argued, holding up a finger before Tavington could reply. "She told me what happened Colonel, how you saved her from what surely would have been a terrible fate."

"Yes Lord General" Tavington replied with a slight nod of his head. Tavington's head whipped around as the door opened again, the worry plain on his face as the doctor stepped out and closed the door gently behind him.

"How is she?" he asked, his heart clenching.

"She'll be fine Colonel" the doctor replied with a gentle smile. "She has some cuts and minor bruising, and she twisted her ankle, nothing that won't heal in a week or two. She's very lucky Colonel"

"So everyone keeps telling me" Tavington said with a sigh. "May I visit with her for a bit?" he asked.

"I'd say you had better Colonel" the doctor replied patting him on the shoulder. "She's been asking for you"

* * *

Tavington eased the door open slowly, and made his way quietly into the room. He could just barely make out the shape of Cassandra in the bed; she was just visible in the candlelight.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly coming to stand next to her bed.

"Overall, I'm doing alright" she replied in a voice that was just slightly hoarse. Tavington turned to the nightstand, and quickly poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was kept there. He handed it to her, pleased when she eased herself up and drank deeply.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly, knowing that if he waited, she would surely tell him off. Tavington sat on the edge of her bed, waiting as she set her glass aside. Taking both of her hands in his he continued "I'm sorry for everything Cassandra. I'm sorry I told you I couldn't love you, sorry I sent you away"

"Shhhh, William… you needn't be sorry" Cassandra whispered sliding her hand out of his and stroking his face gently. "I'm ok. And you're here now, and that is all the matters to me"

"But what if I was too late Cassandra?" Tavington pressed, his eyes searching hers in the candlelight. "What if I hadn't been able to save you?"

"Well" Cassandra said, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up, "I imagine I'd be a bit mad at you right about now. But you weren't too late William. And you did save me…. Or rather, we saved each other"

Tavington was silent for a few moments as he considered her words. She was right, he thought, in more ways than one. They had saved each other.

Cassandra smiled at him, covering her mouth just as a huge yawn escaped.

"You're tired, and I'm keeping you. I'll go now Cassandra and I'll…. I'll see you in the morning alright?" Tavington rose, surprised when Cassandra's hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Don't leave" she whispered, "It's so dark out tonight, and I don't want to be alone. Please William… won't you stay with me?"

Tavington sighed. "Cassandra, I can't. You know that it's not proper"

"To hell with what is proper!" Cassandra exclaimed, the passion in her voice causing him to smile. "After all I've been through today, I think I'm entitled to want some company tonight" Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, almost as though she were daring him to disagree.

"Fine" William said as he huffed out a breath. Sitting back on the edge of her bed, Tavington bent to remove his riding boots, telling himself he would stay long enough to make sure she fell asleep before heading to his own quarters for the night. Tavington leaned over and kissed her forehead, before standing and removing his jacket as well, tossing it over the back of the chair.

Cassandra watched him without comment, unsure if she could trust herself to speak. All she had wanted from their first dance was a moment such as this, and now it seemed as though she may get her wish, if only for one night. Cassandra smiled as William lay on top of the bedspread, sliding one arm carefully under her head so that she could turn and lay it upon his chest. Cassandra smiled as she did just that, listening once more to the sound of his heartbeat. The sound was so peaceful to her, it was like a lullaby. Cassandra closed her eyes, murmuring "Thank you William" as she did so.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For saving my life" she replied with another yawn

Tavington sighed, and drew his arms closer around her as she started to drift off to sleep. For several moments, he did nothing but watch her by the light of the candle. How serene she was in sleep, the way her long, dark lashes fell against her cheeks. Tavington sighed and rested his head back against the pillows. She was too much a part of him now he mused as he watched her sleep. 'So where do we go from here?' he wondered as he idly stroked her hair.

When General Cornwallis came to check on her an hour later, he found them both fast asleep, Tavington's arms still around the sleeping girl, one of her hands covering his.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he wondered aloud as with a smile, he went to retrieve another blanket.


	13. Chapter 13: Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_As I sit near the window in my room, feeling the breeze as it drifts in carrying the scent of honeysuckle and rose, my mind moves in many different directions. I almost lost William yesterday, and still I am uncertain as to what came over him. He refuses to talk about it, refuses to tell me why he tried to send me away. Perhaps I will have to ask the Lord General, if anyone would know, I am certain it would be him. _

_ Although, regardless of what happened yesterday, and what almost happened, I find that I cannot regret the events that transpired. I strongly believe that everything happens for a reason, and it seems that we needed to be pushed to the limit so we could see what has been in front of us all along. I thought for sure, as I stared down my would be killer, that I was facing my last moments on this Earth, and still, my thoughts were of him. When I heard his voice, when I saw him coming for me, my heart soared. _

_ And then he stayed the night with me. Even if he slept above the bedspread, he was still with me. It was his arms that I fell asleep in last night, and his arms that I awoke in this morning. At first, when the dim rays of the rising sun cast their light into the room, I was certain that I had been dreaming. Certain that when I opened my eyes, I would find myself alone in my bed – or worse, that I would find that I had indeed died. _

_ No, I cannot regret what has happened during our journey. For every step we have taken has brought us together. _


	14. Chapter 14: Summer Nights

The weeks following that night showed a different side of the pair. Whenever he was at the estate, Tavington and Cassandra were inseparable. This meant of course, that whenever he was out with his men, Cassandra worried. Logically, she knew how the war went; she had studied it enough in school. She knew they still had time together, but still she worried. She worried that by her coming back in time, she had somehow changed the course of events. She worried that she had doomed him to an early death. Whenever these thoughts crept up on her, she tried her best to block them from her mind, but it wasn't always easy. So whenever they were together, she tried to make the best of it.

It was a warm summer day, and Cassandra was enjoying it. She had taken a beautiful chestnut horse out to ride, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from some of the other men as she galloped the horse around the large back pasture. On her third pass around the pasture, Cassandra glanced up, and was both pleased and surprised to see that William was leaning against the gate watching her with a curious, although pleased, expression. Cassandra pulled the reigns slightly changing direction so that the horse trotted over to where William waited.

"Hello there Colonel" she said with a smile, placing a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Good afternoon Cassandra" William replied with a smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely" she said, laughing a little as the horse snorted and stamped its foot.

"Do you have plans for later?" William inquired tilting his head slightly as he watched her.

"No"

"Would you like to take a walk with me? When you're done here?"

"I'd love to Colonel" Cassandra said, shifting so that she could swing her leg over and dismount from her horse, calling over to one of his soldiers to take the horse back to the barn as she did so.

"I didn't mean for you to end your riding right now Cassandra" William sputtered as she jumped from the horse and made her way over to him, laughter in her eyes. William's heart began to accelerate slightly as she opened the gate and reached her hand out to grab his.

"We can walk anytime….."

"Oh come on Colonel" Cassandra said tugging on his hand playfully, "let's go for that walk!"

William shook his head and laughed as she tugged on his hand, allowing her to pull him through the gate before he turn and latched it behind them.

"You are a most unusual creature Cassandra Davies" William said squeezing her hand gently.

Cassandra snickered "I could stay the same about you, you know"

William laughed, and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand as they made their way through the pasture, and out the back gate into the surrounding woods. The pair wandered for quite some time, with no real destination in mind.

Soon, they came upon a small, but deep lake, nestled in the woods. Cassandra looked at the lake, then back to William, a small, sly smile playing on her lips.

"Want to go for a swim Colonel?" she asked teasingly

"Hardly Miss Davies" Tavington sniffed. "Neither of us have swimwear"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow "So?"

"So?" William repeated, a faint blush creeping across his face as he realized her meaning. "Surely, you're not suggesting that we….." Tavington trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Relax Colonel" Cassandra said, tossing back her head and laughing. "I was kidding!"

Cassandra continued to chuckle as she sat down on a large rock and began removing her shoes. "I am however, going to take a walk down the waters edge" she said with a grin.

"Be careful love" Tavington said shaking his head. "That is deeper than it looks"

Cassandra waved her hand dismissively as she began strolling down the water's edge, slipping occasionally on the wet stone, her shoes swinging lightly from one hand, her skirt held up in the other.

"I don't know why you won't come in with me" she teased, glancing over her shoulder to where William stood, watching her with a bemused expression. "The water is cold, but it feels -" The rest of Cassandra's sentence was cut off as she lost her footing and toppled over into the water. Cassandra sat for a moment, dazed, when the sound of William's laughter brought her attention back to him.

"Something funny Colonel?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Indeed" William replied striding over to where she sat. "You're all wet Miss Davies" he said chuckling as he held his hand down to help her up.

"Indeed I am" Cassandra replied taking his hand and starting to pull herself up. "But then again Colonel?" she said with a mischievous wink as she yanked his hand the same moment she swept her foot under his causing him to lose his balance and tumble down next to her. "So are you"

William's eyes widened as she swept her foot under his the same time she pulled his hand causing him to fall into the water beside her. He cast an annoyed scowl at her as she snickered at him.

"You are impossible!" he said with a shake of his head. What would his men think if they saw their fearless leader sitting in full uniform in a lake?

Cassandra grinned and playfully splashed more water at him while he watched her in disbelief. "You know Miss Davies, you are behaving quite inappropriately" he said slowly, watching her with unreadable eyes. "I think I'm going to have to do something about this"

Cassandra snickered as she got to her feet and began backing up farther into the water, not taking her eyes off of his as he copied her movements. "Going to punish me Colonel?" she all but purred at him.

"I believe I will" William said, a slow, devious smile on his face.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first" Cassandra said with a laugh as she turned and stuck out farther into the lake.

The icy water felt good on her skin, it had been so hot as of late, and she wished desperately for some rain to cool things off. Cassandra risked a glance over her shoulder, stopping for a moment as she realized how close William already was to her. With a shriek of laughter, Cassandra kicked out, laughing as she felt William's hand grab hold of her ankle. William stood triumphantly, the water lapping at his chest, as he held tightly to her ankle, pulling it gently upwards so that she was forced to almost float on the water to keep her head from going under.

"I've got you now" he said in a serious tone, raising one eyebrow as he watched her sputter. "Now I'm going to let you go, but first you have to promise to come to me. Do not make me chase you again Miss Davies"

Cassandra nodded; worried for a moment that she had actually offended him. It hadn't been a good idea, she thought now, to drag him into the murky water in his uniform. But at the time, she hadn't been able to resist. '

Cassandra swam towards him; the water was a bit higher on her, so she placed her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist to help keep her up.

"Well you've got me Colonel" she said quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"Indeed I do" he whispered, as he wrapped one of his arms around her, bringing his other hand up to fist in her wet hair. "And now I intend to teach you what happens to insolent women that force me to chase them through a lake"

William watched Cassandra for a moment before he brought his mouth forcefully down on hers. Cassandra sighed against his lips, deepening the kiss as she ran her hand up, her nails scraping his neck lightly. William broke the kiss before she did, causing her to watch him for a moment as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Is that all Colonel?" she teased playfully, leaning forward and nipping him lightly on the ear. "I think in that case, I'll have to annoy you more often"

William laughed once, before grabbing Cassandra suddenly and tossing her back away from him, causing her to become completely submerged underwater.

Cassandra came up sputtering and coughing. "You are HORRIBLE" she screeched through her laughter. "And one day, when you least expect it, I WILL get even with you"

William laughed as Cassandra stood there glaring at him. Once again struck by the emotion she caused him to feel. Never before had there been anyone like her in his life, and William knew in that moment there never would be again.

"Cassandra" he said, noticing for the first time how dark the sky had gotten above them.

"Yes William?" Cassandra said, following his gaze before swimming back over to him, wrapping herself around him once more.

"I think we had better get back to dry land and back to the house quickly. It looks like we're in for a storm"

Cassandra pouted slightly. "But I like being here with you …. Like this"

"Soaking wet?"

"No" Cassandra laughed "Although that has its benefits as well. More, I was thinking… alone……" Cassandra trailed off and blushed again, knowing full well that William would never take advantage of her, even if she wanted him to.

William chuckled softly as he brushed a lock of hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "You know its not proper love"

Cassandra huffed out a breath. "Yes, I know"

William wrapped his arms around Cassandra as he began walking them back towards the shore, laughing softly as a clap of thunder sounded causing Cassandra to jump in his arms and tighten her grip around his neck.

Cassandra buried her head against his neck as the thunder struck again, closer this time. What if this storm was like the last one? What if this was the storm that took her back? Once they reached the shore, William set Cassandra gently on her feet, where she walked a few steps before sitting down on the ground to put her shoes back on. Cassandra looked up as William came over to her, surprised when instead of offering her his hand, he sat down beside her.

"Cassandra" he said again, more seriously this time. "There is something that I want to tell you. Something that I need to get off my mind before we take whatever this is between us any farther"

Cassandra nodded, trying to keep the worry out of her eyes as she felt the first rain drops land on her.

"Cassandra…. I….." William took her hands in his. "I am in love you"

Cassandra smiled her heart beating so loud she was certain he would be able to hear it.

"Well that is good to know William" she replied softly. "Because I am in love with you too"

With that, Cassandra leaned back slowly pulling him down with her, her lips crushing his as the rain poured down around them.


	15. Chapter 15: The Proposal

Cassandra stood at the window, anxious for reasons she couldn't explain to herself. She knew that William had ridden out early that morning; he had left a note for her. She also knew, history buff that she was, that this was not a battle to be concerned with. She sighed, blowing out a breath so that the hair in her face fluttered. Maybe she would go out to the grounds and find a shady spot to sit and read. Cassandra turned and picked up the book she had found in the library and wandered outside. Finding a nice spot by the stream, Cassandra smoothed out her skirts and sat, leaning against the trunk of a willow tree for support. Soon, she became engrossed in her book, not noticing that the time was quickly passing, until it became too dark to see. Surprised, she looked up, had she really been out here that long? Why hadn't William come looking for her? Surely he must be back by now. Gathering her skirts, Cassandra hurried back towards the house, where she quickly spotted Captain Wilkins near the stables. "Captain!" she called out as she reached him. "Have the Dragoons not yet returned?"

Wilkins looked at her with surprise. What did she care where the Dragoons were? "No Miss Davies, they have not" he said curtly.

"Oh" Cassandra chewed on her lower lip. "But William's note said he would be back before nightfall" Cassandra shot an anxious glance over her shoulder towards the gates surrounding the house.

'Ahhhh' Wilkins thought raising an eyebrow. 'So he was William to her now was he? Interesting company the Colonel chose to keep these days'

Cassandra sighed, and after thanking Wilkin's for the information, turned to head back to the house. She got no farther than the steps when she realized she didn't want to be cooped up inside. Cassandra sat down on the steps to the house, placing her elbows on her knees, and resting her chin on her hands, the way she had so many times before. She smiled a bit as the breeze picked up and carried with it the scent of lilac and honeysuckle. Distracted by the peacefulness of nature, Cassandra sat quietly watching the fireflies flash in and out across the lawn. She heard the sounds of incoming horses, and she smiled, William had come home at last. Rising as the gates were opened, Cassandra began walking slowly down to greet the men riding in. William was in front, as she had known he would be, and he nodded to her, the corners of his mouth twitching up into what might have been a smile.

"Did you have a good ride?" she asked one of the soldiers as they dismounted. "Yes ma'am" the soldier replied eagerly. "We killed us some militia today!" Cassandra tried not to flinch at the nonchalant way the man discussed the taking of another life, but she was grateful when Colonel Tavington smacked the soldier roughly on the back of the head. "Do not talk of death in the presence of a lady" he hissed before turning his eyes to Cassandra. "My apologies Miss Davies" he said nodding to her again.

"No offense taken" she replied offering the soldier a sympathetic smile and a wink.

"What are you doing out and about so late Miss Davies?" William asked her cordially, raising one eyebrow slightly as he studied her.

"Oh" she said with a wave of her hand and a quiet laugh, "I've been out all day! It's much too nice to be kept indoors!"

"Indeed it is" he said, smiling at her slightly. "Perhaps then, you'd consent to walk with me for a bit?" he asked offering her his arm.

Cassandra laughed quietly as she took his arm. "Of course Colonel" she said smiling up at him.

Cassandra was not oblivious to the stares and whispers from the other soldiers and she and the Colonel walked across the lawns, towards the same stream she had sat by earlier. Taking a seat on a fallen tree that was nearest the stream, Cassandra smiled at the Colonel. "Did you have a good battle then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you" Tavington replied sitting next to her and taking one of her hands in his.

"You're back later than I thought" she said looking into his eyes, "I was beginning to worry…."

Tavington laughed softly. "We ran into a complication" he said plainly hesitant to say more on the subject. "Nothing to worry about"

Cassandra nodded, her eyes sweeping across the lawns, back towards the house. He seemed to have something on his mind, something he clearly didn't want to share with her.

"I missed you" she said softly, catching him by surprise.

Tavington looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Missed me? Whatever for?"

Cassandra laughed, he looked so confused it was comical. "I always miss you when you're not around" she replied unable to meet his gaze.

"You're a mystery to me Cassandra" he said at last, catching her chin in his hand, and brining her head up so that she would meet his gaze. "I never know what you're going to say next"

"I could say the same about you William" Cassandra replied, a small smile quirking her lips.

"I wonder something Miss Davies… Cassandra" he corrected himself.

"Yes Colonel?" she asked, the nervous feeling returning.

"Would you consent to have a man like me?" he asked, his eyes searching hers with intensity.

Cassandra's brow furrowed. "I don't…." she swallowed, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Colonel"

Tavington smiled slightly, almost as if regretting the words he had said. He swallowed once before kissing her hand and sliding off the tree to rest on one knee in front of her.

"Would you consent to give me your hand?" he asked looking up at her, his blue eyes setting her heart to a frantic pace, even as his words robbed her of conscious thought.

"My hand? As in marriage? Colonel are you asking me to marry you?" Cassandra blurted out in surprise.

"Yes" he said, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "I am. So what do you say?"

For the first time since they had met, Cassandra noticed that the debonair Colonel looked worried. She smiled at him, and said without hesitation

"Yes"


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

Cassandra peeked out her window watching the preparations below. In a few short moments time, she would descend the stairs and be married. Married! Cassandra smiled to herself, as she ran nervous hands over the intricate design on the bodice of her dress. Cassandra had never considered marriage before, in her world; she was far too young to give the notion much thought, but here… Cassandra shook her head. There was no point in trying to lie to herself. It wasn't that the times were different; it was that she was different. She had never given marriage a thought before, because she hadn't had him before. He was the reason she was standing here now, in a long white gown, with flowers braided into her hair. He was the reason it felt as though she had a field of butterflies in her stomach, the reason the clock ticked more slowly.

Cassandra risked another glance outside. The minister was there now, standing at the front, under an archway of roses. She could see several soldiers lined up in wait for the ceremony to start along with several other people she wasn't she sure she would know, even if she wasn't watching them from a distance. Her heart hitched as she saw him – looking as handsome in ever in his Dragoons uniform, hair slicked back in its usual tail, walking to stand with the clergyman.

At the knock on the door, Cassandra jumped. She hurried over to open it, smiling when she saw the face of Lord General Cornwallis standing before her; he too, dressed in his best dress uniform.

"Are you ready Miss Davies?" he asked with a fatherly smile as he extended his arm to her.

"Yes my Lord" she said with a small curtsey as she took his offered arm, and allowed him to lead her away from her room, and down the stairs that lead to the front door.

"I feel like I am getting a daughter today" he said giving her hand a squeeze. Cassandra blushed; she hadn't realized he felt that way about his men.

"Thank you sir" she whispered, not trusting herself to speak louder for fear her voice would break with the emotion she felt.

Cassandra walked slowly on the arm of the Lord General as they came to the aisle. She saw then the smiling faces of the men she had come to think of as friends, and some women she had seen coming in and out regularly. Her eyes swept the crowd only for a moment as they searched for the one face she most wanted to see. Cassandra smiled dazzlingly as her eyes found his, and suddenly, the aisle seemed to have grown another ten feet. Cassandra was impatient as they marched in time with the soft music someone was playing behind the crowd of onlookers. Finally, they reached the minister, and with a slight bow, William reached his hand out for hers. General Cornwallis gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and with a light brush of his lips across her cheek, placed her hand in William's.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here_

_ in the sight of God to join this man_

_ and this woman in holy matrimony..._

Cassandra's heart raced as she and William recited the simple vows that they had written for each other. He promising to always stand beside her, protect her from harm and cherish her for all his life, and she promising to love him through all the sands of time. The ceremony was brief, and with an exchange of rings, and a kiss that nearly knocked her off her feet, Cassandra and William were pronounced husband and wife. Cassandra looked into his eyes, and felt like her world, which had been on such shaky ground for so long, had finally become right. She had everything she never knew she was looking for.

"Are you enjoying yourself ?" William's eyes twinkled as they spun gracefully across the makeshift dance floor. "Immensely" Cassandra said smiling at her husband before she rose to her toes and pressed her lips to his. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment" she whispered laughing as William swept her feet from under her, and carried her in his arms off the dance floor and upstairs to their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise Wedding Gift

"My love?" Tavington's voice stirred Cassandra from her thoughts, "Yes my Lord?" she asked setting her quill down, and closing the leather bound diary he had brought to her not long after they met.

"I have something for you" he said, a slight smile playing about his lips.

"Oh?" Cassandra asked puzzled, as she rose and crossed the room to take his hand. "Well?" she asked curiously "Where is it?"

William laughed, and pressed his lips to hers, "You have to come with me if you want it" he said taking her hand and pulling her gently towards the door.

Cassandra said nothing as William led her down the stairs, and out to the lawns where his horse was waiting. Grabbing her around the waist, William lifted her up so she could swing around onto the saddle. Climbing up behind her, William lifted the reigns, and his horse responded immediately, setting off at a trot past the barns and through the back pasture. Cassandra settled back into his chest, and sighed, contented in the feel of him against her, curious as to where they could be going and why.

"It became apparent" William began as they neared the clearing where Cassandra had fallen those months before, "That now that you are my wife, we should not be living with the rest of the men. And so, I had a home built for us. Its not much now, but it will hold us until the war is over"

"A house?" Cassandra repeated barely able to contain her excitement he led the horse down another path, one that Cassandra had never been on before. Up ahead, she could see another clearing, and her heart began to race in anticipation. As they broke through the tree line into the second clearing, Cassandra let out a squeal of delight. "Oh William!" she said happily, "It's perfect!"

William quickly dismounted, pulling Cassandra down with him, bringing her to him so that he could brush his lips across hers before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs towards the house.

Cassandra bounced happily alongside her husband as they neared the house, unable to contain her excitement. As they reached the door, William looked at her and with a smile, swept her off her feet and carried her through the door, pausing long enough to press his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss before setting her gently on her feet.

Cassandra wandered through the house, unable to believe it was really happening. First, she marries the man that had captured her heart, and now he had given her a home in which they could live until…. Cassandra stopped short as the realization hit her that they would only have this home to share for another few weeks. Tears sprung to her eyes before she could stop them, and it took only a moment for William to gather her in his arms, one of his hands moving to stroke her hair in comfort.

"What is it love?" he whispered, tilting her head up so that she was forced to look at him.

Cassandra shook her head, she couldn't tell him that their time together was almost over; she couldn't spoil his gift with her knowledge. She had to find a way to save him, a way to change history. Instead of telling him what she knew, Cassandra just shook her head, "Nothing is wrong William, I'm happy…."

William smiled, squeezing her tightly to him again, before he held her at arms length, the expression on his face clearly showing his excitement. "Come love, let me show you the upstairs"

Cassandra took his hand, and allowed him to lead her through the house, and up the staircase. She willed the tears back, wiping her eyes with her free hand. William opened the first door, and Cassandra gasped. It was obviously the bedroom, ornately decorated with one of her favorite paintings from the main house. Cassandra wandered over to the four poster bed, and ran a hand down one of the posts, before she turned to her husband, a curious expression on her face.

"What is the other room?" she asked quietly.

"It's an empty room" William replied quickly, a faint red tinge appearing across his cheeks.

"An empty room?" Cassandra repeated, her brow furrowing, "But why would they give us an…. Oh" Cassandra's face lit up as she realized why they would have added a spare bedroom to the home, "It's a nursery" she said, her voice turning soft.

When William said nothing, only nodded his head once, Cassandra's face fell, "Do you not desire a child William?" she asked, crossing the room to stand before him, her eyes searching his.

"Its not that love" William said quickly, reaching out to touch her face with the back of his hand. "There is nothing I desire more than a child with you Cassandra" he said softly, "However, I hope we are long done with this war before that time comes"

Cassandra blushed, and stepped closer to her husband, resting her head against his chest, her heart beat accelerating as his hand dropped down to rest against her stomach. "One day" he said softly, "My hand will rest here to feel our child moving within you".

Cassandra smiled as she raised her head, rising up on her toes to capture his mouth with hers. "That day will come when the time is right" she whispered taking his hand in hers and pulling him gently towards the bed.


	18. Chapter 18: A Remarkable Idea

"_Don't"_ Cassandra moaned, thrashing wildly in the bed. _"Don't burn the church, William, please, don't burn the church" _

"Cassandra? Cassandra love, wake up!"

Cassandra's eyes opened with a pop, her breathing ragged, as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was dark, with only the barest hint of light coming in from the moon. She was in bed, her husband's arms around her as he tried to bring her back from the dream in which she had been trapped. Cassandra's breath came out in gasps as she came down from the nightmare, clutching at William's chest and burying her face into him.

"Just a dream" she said with tears in her eyes. "It was just a dream…."

"A dream?" William repeated, running his hands over her hair, "About burning a church?"

Cassandra looked up and into the worried face of her husband. She couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, not this way, so she only nodded.

"I dreamed that you set fire to a church…. With the people…. The people locked inside. You wouldn't do that would you William?" she asked, her heart already knowing the answer.

"Of course not love" William replied quickly, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I am a man of honor"

Cassandra nodded, and closed her eyes, not trusting herself to speak farther on the matter. She was well aware of what the history books said about her new husband. They called him "The Butcher". She knew all about his cruel deeds, from killing wounded soldiers and burning houses, to setting fire to a church full of people shortly before being wounded in one battle, and killed in another not long after. She knew it was going to happen, but she had no idea how to prevent it.

Cassandra closed her eyes, tilting her head up and finding her husband's mouth with hers. She needed his comfort now, his touch, more than she could stand. How could she not when she knew they had so little time left to one another?

Later, William lay in bed; Cassandra curled up, her head on his chest, her hand over his heart, thinking about what she had told him of her dream. Idly, he played with a lock of her hair as he considered his thus failed attempts at locating Benjamin Martin's whereabouts.

'Burn the church' Tavington thought with a cruel, calculating smile. His wife had just given him a remarkable idea….


	19. Chapter 19: The Ghost Revealed

******Author's Note:**I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get more of this story published. When real life surges up and snatches you, there isn't much you can do other than hang on. I've tried several times between my last update and now to write more, but nothing seemed to do them justice. I hope this does.

The days slipped on without more talk of the nightmares that plagued Cassandra. She learned to keep them to herself when she could, and when she couldn't, she played them off as just that – dreams. She couldn't bring herself to come to terms with the fact that there was precious little time left for them.

William's missions seemed to last longer, it would sometimes be days before the saw each other, and although Cassandra tried to keep herself as busy as possible, she could not escape the thoughts that followed her everywhere. How to stop the unstoppable.

One spring morning, Cassandra watched from the main house as the gates opened, and several of Tavington's men rode through, at least two dozen others with them. She watched, horrified as the men were led to a makeshift prison while the gallows were prepared. As she gathered her skirts to seek out someone and find out what had happened, what crimes these men had committed, the gates were opened again and a lone rider came through, carrying a white flag. Cassandra gasped, even from her distance, she knew who the man must be. Benjamin Martin, riding into the heart of enemy territory to save his men.

Cassandra moved away from the window, she had to get downstairs. She knew it was pointless to try and argue the case against the prisoners, she didn't even know their names, but she had to find her husband. Why hadn't he rode in with the rest of his men? Where was he? Hurrying as fast as she could, she made her way outside, ignoring the calls and pleas from the imprisoned men. Finding one of the soldiers, she grabbed his arm. "Where is Colonel Tavington?" she demanded. "Why have you come back without him?"

The soldier opened his mouth, a sarcastic remark on his tongue before he remembered himself, and who was speaking to him. "Begging your pardon ma'am" he said tipping his hat, "The Colonel and several others stayed back to make sure we rounded up as many of the rebel forces as we could. He ordered us to return with the ones we had, to ensure there would be no farther hostility from them"

Cassandra nodded, "And his return?"

"Unspecified" the soldier replied, "I'm sorry ma'am"

Nodding again, Cassandra turned, noticing that Mr. Martin had been escorted into the house. She took her time, glancing over her shoulder every few moments. She couldn't go inside now, not with him in the house. She needed to be outside, at least until William returned or Benjamin left. She could not leave them to see each other.

It seemed like hours, but finally, Benjamin re-appeared on the steps, and the release of the prisoners was announced. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief, not only would innocent lives be spared, but Benjamin was sure to be long gone before William returned.

As the gates opened, and Benjamin moved to take his horse from where more of his unit stood, Cassandra watched in horror as William rode in. She could tell by the way he stiffened in his saddle that he recognized the man.

Cassandra picked up her skirts and ran towards the men as the door to the prison was opened, and she saw William speaking with Cornwallis' second in command. She knew without a doubt that the man would impart the news of the prisoner release to him, and as she knew her husband, she knew his temper would rear up and get them all into trouble.

As if on cue, Tavington whirled around, yanking his sword from its sheath as he rounded on Benjamin. "William don't!" Cassandra called out, even as one of the other General's hollered out the command to stop. She heard the things her husband called out to the other man, things that she was certain were meant to entice him into making a move.

As William and Benjamin stood toe to toe in the open gateway, Cassandra moved towards them, only to be stopped by Captain Bordon. "This is not the place for you" he said, his voice low even as his meaning was clear. Cassandra strained to hear the exchange, slapping at Bordon's arm when he moved to restrained her. "Do you not see what is happening?" she demanded as her husband offered his sword to the other man, "If he takes that..."

"He won't" Bordon cut her off impatiently, "To do so would risk the lives of the men he just saved. Do you honestly think the rest of us would stand by and do nothing?"

Cassandra opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, breathing a sigh of relief as Martin turned from her husband and left, the gates closing swiftly behind him.

As soon as she was able, Cassandra moved to his side. "What were you thinking?" she asked him, the worry plain on her face.

"I was thinking to put an end to this ghost nonsense once and for all" Tavington replied, "But it wasn't meant to be"

Later that evening, Cassandra looked up from her book, a smile on her face as William walked into their home.

"What did the Lord General require?" she asked pleasantly. She knew he didn't often discuss his private meetings with her, but the curiosity had been eating at her ever since he was summoned. She had assumed that it had something to do with the scene that had taken place earlier, he really did need to control his temper sometimes.

"He requires me to lead my men out tonight" he told her, crossing the room to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Tonight?" Cassandra repeated, "But you just returned"

"I know my darling, and I apologize, but it is necessary"

"Where are you going?" she asked him quietly, "Will you be far?"

"Not far" he assured her, "And most certainly in no danger. It is simply a scouting mission, the Lord General requires information"

"And he can send no one but you?" she argued softly.

"He can trust no one but me" William replied. "Do not worry my love, I will return to you quickly"

That night, while Cassandra laid in bed, staring out the open window and praying for her husbands safe return, William watched as the home of Charlotte Selton, the sister of Benjamin Martin's late wife, burned to the ground. He had been unsuccessful in locating either the woman, or the Martin children. He knew they must be close, he could feel it. When the gunshot sounded behind him, he turned, a cruel grin appearing on his face. He should have known the Ghost would be keeping an eye on the place.

"To horse" he yelled, as he quickly mounted his own. He would chase down the ghost, and he would end this. Tonight.


	20. Chapter 20: A Walk in the Gardens

It doesn't take long for word of victory to spread, and Cassandra began to feel as though she should spend less time over at the main house when William wasn't there to be with her. It seemed as though every day, there were more stories being brought by riders. Now that Tavington had learned the ghost's identity, it seemed he would stop at nothing to destroy him, and the rest of his men.

Cassandra glanced up at the storm clouds as she waited for the return of the Dragoons.

"You worry too much you know"

Cassandra turned, startled by the presence of Lord General Cornwallis. It wasn't like him, especially these days to leave his war room for a walk in the gardens.

Cassandra laughed, but the attempt sounded weak to her ears, "I cannot seem to help myself Lord General" she replied, "We spend more time apart these days than together"

"A regrettable state I grant you" Cornwallis replied, "But unavoidable at this stage. I am sorry my dear, and as soon as it can be arranged, I'll grant him leave to spend with you"

Cassandra smiled up at the older man, "Leave would be appreciated, I'm sure your wife misses you terribly"

"That she does" Cornwallis agreed, "But soon, this war will be over, and I shall return to her with honor"

Cassandra slipped into the easy silence that had often accompanied her walks with the Lord General, it seemed they both understood the need for solitude even when accompanied. Soon, however, their silence was interrupted by a young soldier under Tavington's command.

"Lord General" the solider said, snapping a quick salute, "I bring word from Colonel Tavington"

"Proceed"

The soldier glanced at Cassandra, who took that as her cue to wander, to give the men privacy, while maintaining a close enough distance that she could do the unthinkable, eavesdrop on their conversation.

"My Lord, Colonel Tavington wishes me to assure you that thanks to the information provided by Captain Wilkins, he has gathered a list of men under the command of Benjamin Martin. He wishes me to inform you that he and his men are closing in on Martin each day, they have already burned the homes of several of those under his command, and have eliminated the families they left behind"

"This is very good news indeed Private" Cornwallis said with a slow smile, "Every day brings us one step closer to victory"

From her position near the rose trellis, Cassandra felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'Oh William' she thought, 'What have you done?'


	21. Chapter 21: Pembroke Part I

"You can't go" Cassandra begged, looking up at her husband with tears streaking down her face.

"I must" William argued, crossing to her and taking her hands in his. "Do not fear my love, I will come home to you"

"Injured" Cassandra blurted out, her eyes widening as her husband looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" William said stiffly, "Do you by chance have some information that I do not?"

Cassandra turned her head away, unable to look her husband in the eyes, unable to relay the information that she knew. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I knew" she whispered.

Gripping her chin in his hand, Tavington turned her head so that she was facing him, "Whatever it is you know, I must insist that you tell me. Especially considering the state you are in, and your allegations that I will be injured if I leave your side this morning. Cassandra, my love, is it not enough for you to know that I have escaped this war unharmed? I am perfectly capable of watching myself out in the field"

Cassandra shook her head, "I can't explain it in a way that you will understand" she murmured, "But I know that today is the day you ride into Pembroke searching for Benjamin Martin" she noticed the surprised look in her husband's eyes that she would know the name of his ghost, something that he had been careful not to share with her. "I know the Captain Wilkins is the one that told you of his identity. I know you burned the house of his late wife's sister, and I know you were unsuccessful in finding either her, or the Martin children..."

Cassandra took a deep breath, "I know, without a doubt, that despite your promises, you will ride into Pembroke, you will order the villagers to gather inside the church, and I know that whether or not they give you the information you seek, you will burn them alive."

Tavington's eyes widened as his wife spoke. How could she know the secrets he had kept so carefully hidden from her? How could she know his intentions today when he had spoke of them to absolutely no one?

"Cassandra... what would make you think such things about me?" he asked her, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. "Are you having those nightmares again?" he asked her, remembering the vivid dreams she once had.

"Please, William, do not ask me for that which I cannot explain to you. Please know that I have only your best interests at heart, and those of your men. After..." she had to swallow hard to get out what she knew was coming, "After you burn the church, and you ride off... you'll make camp at what you think is a safe distance. However, it is not safe. Benjamin Martin's eldest son, Gabriel... his new wife will be in the church. And he will lead a hard ride to find you. And... and he does William" Cassandra turned now, her eyes searching his. "A fight ensues, several of your soliders are killed and you" Cassandra raised her hand to lay it against his cheek, "You my love, are shot by Gabriel and left to die..."

Tavington pulled back as though she had stuck him, "Whatever are you talking about" he asked, gripping Cassandra's shoulders hard, barely resisting the urge to shake her. "What madness is this? You seem so sure of what will happen, Cassandra, what secrets have you been keeping from me?"

Cassandara watched him, the look she saw coming into his eyes causing her to cringe back. "You will think I am mad" she whispered.

Tavington's lips twitched, "I already think that I'm afriad"

Blowing out a breath, she turned away from him. "I am from the future" she said, "I don't know how I came to be here, but the main house was my home. I was born and raised there. And my history books are ripe with information about you, Colonel William Tavington, the bloody butcher"

Tavington rose abruptly, leaving his wife on the floor as he paced the room. "I do not know" he began, his tones clipped and cool, "how you came by this information, but I can assure you, it is impossible. You hit your head, evidently harder than I had thought that night I found you. And it is causing you to have these dreams which make little sense. I shall summon the doctor to look at you before I ride out"

'A doctor?' Cassandra thought, shaking her head, she didn't need a doctor. She looked up from her position on the floor, her eyes beeseeching. "I beg you, do not call the doctor. Ride today if you must. I have tried to warn you, tried to stop what I should have known was inevitable. It was a foolish hope of mine to think I could change history.

Tavington studied his wife for a moment, he could not understand what had caused this sudden, and strange behavior in her, but he was worried about her. Crossing the room, he picked her up from the floor, and carried her to the bed. "Allow me to fix you something before I leave" he told her. "And promise me you'll stay in bed until I return"

Cassandra nodded, too worn to argue with him as he tucked the quilt up around her.

Pacing around the kitchen as he waited for the fire to heat the water for the tea, Tavington considered her words, and the fear he had seen in her eyes. She truly believed what she was saying. She honeslty believed herself to be from the future. 'It must be the dreams again' he thought, remembering the night she had awoke in terror, having claimed she saw him burn a church full of people. It seemed now her dreams were crossing into her waking state, making her believe things. Could he now, follow through on the idea she had given him when he saw how even the thought was affecting her?

Crossing to the cupboard, he pulled out a small vial the doctor had given him when he had first approached him regarding Cassandra's dreams. It was a powerful drug, that would provide her with a restful nights sleep, or Tavington reasoned as he tipped a few drops into her tea, a few blissful hours where she wouldn't worry about him. He was after all a soldier, and soldier had a duty.


	22. Chapter 22: Pembroke Part II

Tavington rode towards Pembroke, happy to see that his soldiers had followed orders and were even now ushering the last of the residents of Pembroke into the church. It would make things simpler after all, if he could speak to them all at once.

He kept a close eye on Captain Wilkin's as he watched him speak to a family that had ridden in later than the others. He should have remembered that his Captain had once resided here, and he hoped that his attachment to these people would not hinder the job before him.

Taking his cue from his men that the last person was inside, he rode, a calculating look in his eye as he did not dismount his horse, but rather rode into the church. He could see by the scared faces on those that looked up at him, that this had been the right choice. They would be forced to look up at him, be forced to fear him.

"This town has given aid to Benjamin Martin and his rebels and I wish to know his whereabouts. So, anyone who steps forth with information shall be forgiven their treason"

He paused, scanning the crowd, looking for the weak link, the person who would take him at his word and give him the information he so desperately needed. When no one spoke, he sneered down at them. "Very well"

Tavington turned his horse, if they wanted to be uncooperative, very well. He was close enough on his own, or so he liked to believe, to finding Martin. He didn't need these... people. His mission here would be the same whether they chose to give him the information he requested or not.

From behind him, he heard a noise, and turning saw one of the men stumbling towards him. "This man" he said, pointing out an elderly man standing with his wife and daughter, "Gives Martin and his men supplies. He takes them to black swan... near the old Spanish mission"

"Is that so?" Tavington replied, arching an eyebrow as he studied both men, "Thank you very much"

Turning again, he ignored the shouts from the people behind him as he ordered his men to shut and barricade the door shut. He assumed they would all be wondering why he hadn't taken the man away. Why they weren't being forced to watch as he was hung, or worse.

He smiled as Wilkins came forth holding a lighted torch, "Ready to burn the town on your orders sir" he said, taking a step back as Tavington looked down at him. "The town?" he laughed, "Burn the church Captain"

Tavington waited, watching Wilkin's with a careful eye until the torch was thrown and the flames burst on the steeple of the church. He knew the eyes of all his men were upon him, just as he knew that some of them would be against the action. But they would follow orders.

Turning away as the screams and cries issued from inside, Tavington and his men rode away. They did not need to stay here, there was no doubt that the fire would burn, killing everyone inside, just as he had intended all along.

"They stood against the crown" he said, turning his head as they rode to look at Wilkin's, "They deserved to die a traitor's death"

Wilkin's merely nodded, he had known those people, had lived in that town.

"What would your wife say Colonel" he heard himself say, "If she knew what you had just done"

Tavington looked over at his Captain, a cold, cruel smile on his face, "She would not be surprised" he said, "It was her idea"


	23. Chapter 23: Wounded

Cassandra's eyes fluttered open as the banging downstairs grew louder. She sat up slowly, realizing that it was now dark out. "Have I slept all day?" she murmured to herself, sliding out of the bed and moving to the window.

Outside, she saw the horses, and the torches carried by the soldiers as one of them stepped forward again, banging loudly on her door. Her heart leaped into her throat as she hurried downstairs, flinging open the door.

"Yes?" she asked, the worry clear in her eyes as her hands clasped together, "Can I help you?"

"Missus Tavington" the soldier replied, snapping to attention, "I regret to inform you that your husband was wounded during a skirmish today a few miles outside of Pembroke"

"Wounded" Cassandra replied, closing her eyes, "How badly"

"Not fatally" the man assured her, "He's been patched up, but the doctor is requiring him to stay in the main house tonight for observation. He will likely be out of duty for several weeks while he heals. Please, Missus, he's been asking for you, if you'll kindly come with us"

"I'll follow you" Cassandra replied shortly, "Please, give me a moment"

Returning inside, she grabbed a few things from the house, a change of clothes for William, as well as her diary, and a few other odds and ends. After securing them in a pack, she returned outside to her horse. Quickly, she mounted, before turning towards the others, "Take me to him, please"

Within minutes, she was standing outside the door to his room, listening to the doctor's rundown of his injuries. "Its good that he was able to get to help as soon as he did" the doctor told her, "He will survive his injuries, but he will need to take time to heal completely from them. I hope you have better luck convincing him of that than I did"

Cassandra nodded, "I'll certainly do my best" she assured him, with the sinking feeling her best wouldn't be good enough. "May I see him now?"

At his nod, Cassandra opened the door to his room, slipping in quietly. She moved towards the bed, her heart aching as she saw the white bandages that were wrapped around his torso. Gently, she laid a hand against him, before she lowered her head, kissing him softly. "My love" she whispered, "I worry for you"

"Nothing more than a scratch" his slurred reply came and made her laugh.

"I'm afraid its a bit more than that" she told him, sitting beside him on the bed. "The doctor said you'll need weeks to fully recover"

"I don't have weeks" he argued, "I have days, if that before battle"

Cassandra shook her head, "The battle will go on without you"

At her words, his eyes opened, "It is to be the biggest battle of my career" he told her, "I cannot simply stand aside and do nothing"

"You are injured William" Cassandra said softly, "You will be of no use to anyone. You cannot honestly expect to ride off to battle when you've just been shot"

"Grazed"

"Whatever"

"I have to Cassandra. I am a soldier, it is my duty. My men need me."

"To hell with your duty and your men. I am your wife and I need you"

"Shhhh" William crooned softly, wincing as he pulled her down to him. "The battle is not for days yet. Let us not worry ourselves with it tonight"

Cassandra lay her head against her husband's chest knowing that she could do nothing but worry.


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle of Cowpens

"William! Don't go! Please, William, if you have any love for me at all do not ride into battle today!" Cassandra fell to her knees weeping in front of the man who had become such an absolutely vital part of her life.

"Don't be silly, love" William said looking down at his wife with a mixture of astonishment and confusion. "I must ride today. I must lead the charge. It is my duty to my country"

Cassandra wept harder, as the man she loved turned from her and began dressing for battle. She rested her head on the floorboards and cried until she was sure her tears would drown her.

"William" she said into the floorboards, "If you ride into battle today, you will die"

There was a clatter as Tavington dropped the sword he had been about to sheath. "Don't be stupid" he snapped. "I've yet to lose a battle!"

Cassandra recoiled as though he had physically slapped her. "You'll lose this one" she said raising her head and meeting his eyes for the first time. "I know what happens William. I know you don't believe me, I know you think I'm crazy, but I can tell you exactly how it happens. I was right about you getting injured wasn't I?" she stared at him, her eyes beseeching.

Tavington crossed the room, the spurs on his boots clicking as he made his way to her. Gently, he gathered her up in his arms, rocking them both from side to side before he pulled away to look at her.

"Even if I believe that you're from…. The future" he said in clipped tones. "I believe that your history will be changed today. There is one vital difference now; I have a reason to come home alive" Tavington pressed his lips to her forehead. "I have you, to come back to"

Cassandra said nothing, but simply clung to him, wishing there was some way to make him see, some way to make him understand. There were some things about history that you could not change. He was going to go, and he was going to die.

"Ride with me to the main house?" he asked her quietly. "You know how I hate the thought of you here alone when I am unable to protect you"

Cassandra nodded, and allowed herself to be led away from the house and helped up onto his horse. She didn't look back at the house. She knew she would never return here. How could she when he would not be there with her?

The trip to the main house seemed to take no time at all, time, that treacherous fiend, was against them as always.

"William?" she said as he helped her off of his horse. "Would you do one thing for me?"

"Anything love" he said, his blue eyes warming, the way they only did when he was with her.

"Take this with you. Carry it with you always" she whispered pressing the leather bound journal to him.

Tavington looked at her, a slightly amused expression on his face. "If it will make you feel better love" he said tucking it into his jacket. "I'll keep you here, by my heart" he said.

Cassandra forced herself to smile as he took her into his arms for the last time. She willed the tears to stay at bay, even though her heart was breaking. She searched his face, as if memorizing every line, knowing she would never see it again. When he lowered his head to hers, she clung to him, wrapping her body around him in a way that was highly inappropriate given the crowd of battle ready soldiers gathered around them.

"I love you" Tavington whispered into her hair.

"As I love you" she replied before looking into his eyes again. "Until time stops" she said, laying her hand on his cheek.

Cassandra stood, her back straight, as she watched the man she loved lead his men off to battle. Something was resolving itself inside of her. A plan she didn't know she had until he was gone. Cassandra turned and raced into the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom of a young soldier that she knew was currently having his wounds treated. She threw open the door to the armoire, and grabbed a uniform from its hanger. Cassandra changed into the young soldier's uniform, surprised at how well it fit her. Tucking her hair up under the hat he had left on the bedside table, Cassandra darted back down the stairs and out to the barn, surprised to see a horse, already saddled, tethered to the post outside the barn. Quickly, she untied the horse, and flung herself up and onto its back. Grabbing the reigns, she urged the horse forward taking the same path her husband had.

Maybe there was a way to save him. Maybe… if she could only get there fast enough. Maybe she could change history.

Cassandra dug her heels into the horse's flanks urging it faster. Never had she taken a ride that was this important. She could hear the sounds of the battle ahead of her, and her heart clenched. Could she be too late already?

There! Up ahead, about a dozen feet, the Dragoons sat awaiting their order to charge. An order she knew he would give too soon. Cassandra cut the reigns, urging the horse to change directions, heading to the right, hoping to get enough distance to circle back and head him off without him seeing her first. Cassandra was half way towards her destination point when she heard his voice above the commotion "CHARGE!"

Cassandra leaned over her horse as it broke the tree line and entered into the fray. If she could just make it without getting herself injured, or killed, in the process. If she could just reach him, force him back. Up ahead to her left she saw Benjamin Martin, and she was filled with a rage unlike anything she had experienced before. There was the man who would take her husband from her. She risked a glance to the right, and saw William, engaging the enemy, his sword flying through the air as he slashed it left and right. Cassandra yanked the reigns a bit too hard, and with a whinny, her horse reared back on its hind legs. She gripped the reins, digging her knees into the saddle so not to be thrown, her hat falling to the ground, and she saw the moment when Benjamin Martin and Colonel Tavington saw each other.

Cassandra's heart leaped into her throat as the two men charged each other. Urging her horse forward, she called out with all of her might "WILLIAM!"

She saw Tavington's head whip towards her, saw the shock cross his face.

Cassandra urged her horse to ride towards him; maybe if she could get to him before Martin, she could still convince him to abandon this fight. Suddenly, her horse's feet caught a fallen stump as it attempted to jump it, causing her horse to fall, and launching Cassandra into the air. She hit the ground with a bone crushing force, her vision swimming, she saw a glimpse of William riding towards Benjamin Martin, she saw Martin raise the American flag in his hands, and she knew she had been too late. Against her best efforts, time was going to win again.

And then her world went dark.


	25. Chapter 25: Awakening

_Blip….Blip….Blip….Blip….._

The annoying monotone was beginning to annoy her. Cassandra turned her head and moaned, struggling to open her eyes against the blackness that held her.

_Blip….Blip….Blip….Blip….._

Her fingers twitched, grabbing at the sheets the covered her.

_Blip….Blip….Blip….Blip….._

"Cassandra? Honey?" the feel of warm, familiar fingers touching her skin, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently.

_Blip….Blip….Blip….Blip….._

'Where am I?' Cassandra thought, as her eyes finally opened, and she took in the harsh, bright overhead lights.

"Cassandra! Oh honey! I've been so worried about you!" her mother's face swam into focus. Her mother?

Cassandra struggled to sit up, even as her mother's gentle hands made to push her back. "Where am I?" she asked, her mouth dry, her voice hoarse.

"You're in the hospital honey.. you had a fall…"

"A fall?" Cassandra repeated her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear" her mother's worried voice rose, "You were thrown from your horse, your friend Anna found you. She was worried when you didn't show up for your date with her. You were unconscious when she found you"

Cassandra's mind whirled. "Unconscious?" she repeated, "For how long?"

Her mother frowned, clearly torn between telling her daughter the truth, and her desire not to cause her shock or fear.

"Three days"

Cassandra swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. Was it all a dream then? An awful, beautiful dream?

Cassandra attempted to sit up again, and winced at the pain she felt. Before, all she had noticed was the pain in her head, but now she was aware of it in other places as well. She felt something strange against her ribs, and realized they must have been taped. So she had broken at least one rib as well. And her ankle felt funny… was it broken? Sprained?

"Cassandra?" her mother's voice broke through her thoughts, "Are you in pain honey? I pressed the button on your bed, the nurse will be in shortly….."

Cassandra shook her head. Of course she was in pain, but not from the injuries she had sustained in her fall. The most severe pain she felt, the crippling pain that was forcing her to cry was coming from her heart, which she would have sworn she just felt break. Why did she have to wake up? Why couldn't she have stayed where she was? William… Oh William…. Cassandra's tears began flowing harder as she realized she had never met him, had never loved him. How could she bear it?


	26. Chapter 26: Just A Dream

Two days later, the doctor's had announced that she was ready to go home. Cassandra was dreading being in that house – the one that was both familiar and now unfamiliar again. Cassandra looked up as a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come In" she said softly.

"Cassie!" Anna had practically squealed her name as she came bouncing into the room, throwing her arms around her friend in a tight, but gentle hug. "I've missed you so much Cassie! There is so much I have to tell you!"

Cassandra sighed. This was another life, she felt strangely out of place here. Almost like she didn't belong.

"Are you ready to go?" Anna asked peering curiously into her friends eyes.

"As ready as ever I suppose" Cassandra said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

Anna said nothing as she helped her friend down to the exit and out into her car. Cassandra was thankful for the silence; she needed time to prepare herself for being in that house again, in that room. Even if it had been all in her head, it had felt so real to her; **he** had become so completely vital to her. Cassandra slumped against the seat, resting her head against the window.

As they neared the exit towards her house, Cassandra's heart seemed to tighten in her chest. She couldn't do this, not yet. She wasn't ready.

"Anna stop!" she said suddenly, scaring her friend, who yanked the wheel and hit the brakes at the same time.

"What's gotten into you Cassie?" Anna asked finally, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm going crazy Anna, literally crazy" Cassandra whispered before telling her friend in hushed tones, "While I was unconscious, I dreamt that I had gone back in time. And in my dreams, I met…." Cassandra blushed horribly, "I met Colonel Tavington. And we fell in love Anna. Despite the odds being against us, we were married. We met in the house, my house, where I was being held hostage by the British. And when we were…. Married, I didn't want to live with him with the other soldiers around, so he had a cottage built for the two of us. Something small until the war was over. Anna, I know how crazy this sounds, but it was all so real to me"

Anna sighed, and reached out, taking Cassandra's hand gently. "Of course it felt real to you honey. But it wasn't, and you need to face that. Of course, after the way I found you, maybe you were …. Losing it….. before your accident"

Cassandra yanked her hand back as though she had been burned. "What do you mean the way you found me?" she asked.

"Well" Anna bit her lip, obviously not wanting to enter into this conversation. "You … were wearing a British re-enactment costume" she said lowering her eyes to stare at her own. "And you were wearing… a ring…" she said reaching over and pulling something out from under the CD player and holding it out to Cassandra. "This ring, the doctor's in the Emergency Room gave it to me; they said you couldn't have it at the time…."

Cassandra stared at the ring in her friend's palm, her thoughts racing. Could that be the same ring? Her wedding ring? Cassandra's thoughts fell back to her last coherent memory of her dream. She had stolen a uniform from one of the wounded soldiers, and had ridden out to try and stop William from making it to the Battle of Cowpens. The battle she knew he had lost his life in. Could it be? Could she really have traveled back in time? But that was impossible! But how else could she explain what Anna had described. Unless she really was going crazy.

"Take me home Anna" she said softly. "I need to go back. I need to see the place you found me for myself"

_I need to see if our cottage is still there. I need to see if William is still there._


	27. Chapter 27: Homecoming Part I

"Cassie! Cassie please slow down!" Anna cried out grabbing at her friends hand. Cassandra hobbled through the familiar field towards the clearing in the woods impatiently. Didn't Anna understand? She needed to see the place now. Cassandra shot her friend an annoyed scowl as she worried her ring around her finger. "Why don't you hurry up?" she suggested her voice sounding harsher than she had meant.

"Cassandra" Anna said suddenly coming to a halt, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe you should wait… I'm not sure you're in the right state of mind for this"

Cassandra's eyebrows drew together. "I'm going Anna. I have to see this for myself. I have to know that ….." but she trailed off unable to finish her sentence. She knew how crazy the whole thing sounded. "I need to make sense of it all" she said quietly, her eyes beseeching her friends. "The sooner I see, the sooner I can move on"

Anna huffed out a breath, but shook her head. "Ok yeah….. come on then"

After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls stood in the clearing, Cassandra leaning on Anna for support. Her eyes scanned the area, there were obvious signs of her fall here, but there should also be…. There! Her eyes fell to a pathway, now overgrown with weeds, it was a trail she had never dared to take her horse down before, it had looked too dangerous with the low lying tree branches. Instinctively, she hurried towards it.

"Cassie! Where are you going?" Anna called after her, her footsteps crunching the fallen branches as she made to follow.

"This trail" Cassandra said, ducking her head under a branch and moving forward, "It leads to the cottage… or it did in my dreams!"

Cassandra could hear Anna following behind her, if she could just make it there, if she could just show Anna… then what? What would it prove? Maybe she had been down this trail before….. could she bear to see the cottage if there had ever been one, standing empty?

"Alright Cassandra enough!" Anna said suddenly. "I'm convinced, you've … you're not well. We're going back now, and I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"Not well?" Cassandra asked confused. "I'm fine Anna…. I just…."

"You what?" Anna asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You want me to follow you down this trail that hasn't been used in years from the looks of it? For what? To show me a cottage that you dreamed you lived in? Cassandra LISTEN to yourself!"

Cassandra shook her head. "Look Anna, just let me find it. Please. Afterward, well go back. Take me to the hospital if you feel that is best, have me committed for all I care, but please, just let me see for myself"

Without waiting for an answer, Cassandra turned her back on her friend, and continued to make her way down the overgrown path, her ankle protesting with every step. Just ahead of her she could see another clearing, just like she knew there would be. Cassandra hurried towards it, as fast as she was able. She took a deep breath and held it as she reached the clearing and stepped through. Ahead of her, the ruins of an old cottage stood there, just as she had known it would. The sight of the cottage, which she was certain she had never seen in this ruined state, stopped her in her tracks. Cassandra let out the breath she had been holding, as tears began to rain softly down her cheeks.

Hesitatingly, she took a few steps towards the cottage. She already knew what she would find inside. Nothing. No reminder of him, of them. And she knew that would only shatter her more, but still she pressed forward.

Her foot touched the bottom step, and she could see the door hanging ajar. It looked like someone had tried to get it to stay, but it didn't want to cooperate. She reached for it, pushing it open, and stepped into the ruin.

Her eyes swept the tattered remains of what had been her home, feeling her heart sink. Even though she had known that there wasn't going to be anything here, even though she had expected it, had prepared herself for it, it didn't stop the pain that she felt now.

Defeated, Cassandra turned her back, and left the ruins, seeing Anna just where she had expected her to be, standing at the base of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest and an 'I-told-you-so' look on her face.

"Well" Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Cassandra said quietly. "Just as I had known there would be. Alright Anna, lets go."


	28. Chapter 28: Homecoming Part II

Anna reached out and hugged her friend. The pain on Cassandra's face was such a vivid thing; it was almost as if Anna was experiencing it herself.

"I am so sorry Cassie" she whispered. "Come on, lets get you back to the hospital… maybe talking to someone will help."

Cassandra simply nodded, she had nothing left inside her. No feeling other than despair. When Anna took her hand, and started pulling her back towards the pathway, she did nothing, but simply allowed herself to be pulled along like a child.

The pair had taken half a dozen steps when from the woods to the right came the sound of heavy footsteps through the underbrush. Cassandra's head snapped up, as she watched the spot with weary eyes. 'How much more could she take?' She wondered even as her traitorous heart picked up speed.

Surprised that Anna had not yet tugged on her hand and forced her to resume their march, she risked a glance at her friend. She too was staring at the spot in the woods from where the sound was coming from. They didn't have to wait long, within minutes; a figure could be seen making their way through the thick woods towards them. A figure …. In a red coat.

"William?" Cassandra whispered unable to believe her eyes. She dropped Anna's hand and took a step towards the figure before calling out again, more loudly this time; "William?"

The man's head came up instantly, and Cassandra's heart stopped. Ignoring Anna's shocked gasp, and the pain in her ankle, Cassandra sprinted towards the man. He was bruised, and bleeding, but otherwise looked no worse for wear. He opened his arms the exact instant that Cassandra leaped into them.

"Cassandra!" he said excitedly. "My word, love, I never thought I'd set eyes on you again!"

Cassandra brought her hand up, stroking his face from chin to jaw. "You're here! You followed me! But how?"

"That day on the battlefield, I saw you riding into the thick of it, and suddenly, I knew nothing else mattered. So long as I lived, nothing would matter more to me than you. When your horse misjudged its jump, and you were launched into the air, my world stopped. I didn't think twice, I didn't look back. I changed course, and I went for you. It was a struggle, getting to you, and then getting you onto my horse and away from the battle. I brought you back here, but we got caught in a storm. I couldn't see, so I dismounted and laid you down as gently as I could before I set off to find help. When I came back, you were gone. I searched and searched, until I came here" his eyes left hers to scan the ruins of their old home. "And I realized that you had been telling the truth all along. I thought I had somehow left you behind….."

William's sentence was cut off as Cassandra's lips captured his, pressing herself to him so tightly, it made her ribs ache. At the sound of a soft cough, Cassandra turned her head and smiled at her friend who was standing there, a mixture of shock and disbelief clear on her face.

"Anna?" she said with a smile. "There is someone I'd like you to meet. This" she said gesturing towards the man beside her, "Is my husband. William Tavington."


	29. Chapter 29: Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_ So much has happened since last I wrote, I hardly know where to begin! William seems to be adjusting to life in my world with the excitement and wonder of a child. He spends hours online (now that I've shown him how to use a computer!) researching the events between his time and now. I told him it would be better, easier, for my mother if I introduced him to her as my fiancé. Oddly enough, she was not surprised to find that I had "hidden" a relationship with a "re-enactor" for as long as we claimed to have been together. In fact, she laughed it off and claimed she had known all along. If only she did. She is a little.. worried… about the fact that I'm getting married so young, but as I told her, I already thought I lost him once, I won't take the chance on losing him again. Our wedding is scheduled for the Fall, I thought a nice Colonial style wedding would suit him, I even told him he can wear his old uniform if it makes him happy. I know they say you should never look to change the past, but I found my life in him. And I'll never look back._

Cassandra sighed, and closed the leather bound book that he had given her so long ago, thankful beyond measure that he had kept it with him all this time. One day, she'd read her story to her children, as impossible as it sounded, and they would know what she knew now. That nothing; not distance, not space, not time, mattered when two people were truly meant to be.

- The End


End file.
